Subliminal Messages
by AnimeLover365
Summary: The world doesn't stop for tears, time marches on indifferent to our wounds. Promising new lovers, new heartbreak & new betrayals. Her intentions are woven inside her words, can he decipher them before he loses her forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author's Note: Yeah so I'm back, and I've finally finished the first chapter to Forbidden Fruit. Yeah, I know the title kinda sucks, but I promise that if you stick with it, it'll make sense. Before I forget, I want to thank AlinaLotus for giving me the inspiration to continue writing this. If you haven't read any of her stuff, then I highly recommend you do. It's pure genuis. I'm going to try to update often, in fact, I've already started writining the second chapter. So on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I dont own anything... :~)**

* * *

><p>It's a cool summer's night, and the only light is the moons beauty. Her hair is a midnight black, with highlights of a deep navy blue. Her ivory silk yukata flutters in the wind, causing her to almost look like a celestial being. A man approaches, his long mahogany hair spills over his shoulders, it's usually tied down behind his back but with her, he frees himself. She knows he's nervous. Though his eyes reflect indifference, she knows better. There's an uncomfortable silence that befalls them. Both are waiting. Waiting for someone to speak, to cut through the tension.<p>

"We can't do this anymore." her words are whispered, but they're screaming inside his head. He's scared, he knew his day would come; but it doesn't mean it makes things easier. She isn't his, she never was. She belonged to someone else. She was bound to a man who's onyx eyes, raven hair and pale skin could crush anyone with just a glance.

"I understand, Hinata-sama. You are married, and of higher status. It doesn't look right if you're conversing with your ex-protector all the time."

The words taste sour coming out of my mouth. Even though the words I speak are true, it doesn't make this any easier. I can't bear to look at her, not now. Just hearing the pain in her voice slowly kills me.

"Neji-Nii, please look at me. It's not like that, please understand." her hand softly caresses my cheek. They're warm, just like her eyes. Slowly I turn my gaze to her. Her eyes are brimmed with moisture, they are filled with pain. There's a bruise on her face. 'He's been hitting her again.'

"Why do you allow him to do this to you?" my hands trace over the marks that he's left. Her eyes shut; it must still be fresh. If she were mine, I'd protect her; never would I raise a hand to her.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Nii-San. It was my fault-"

"Stop being naive, he doesn't love you-"

"No, you're wrong. He does love me, I know he does." her opal eyes are casted towards the ground. I know she's right. He does love her, but it doesn't make it alright. I just want her to be mine. I need her; she keeps me sane in this crazy world.

"Neji-Nii, I-I have to go now."

She turns and walks away. I want to stop her. I want to grab her waist and beg her to only love me, but I can't. As much as I hate to admit it, she loves him too. That's how she is; her heart is just too big. It seems like there's never just one person in there.

. :At the Uchiha Manor: .

"Where were you?" he's sitting in an armchair staring off into space. His face is calm and serene, but it's only a facade. She knows he's angry, she can feel it.

"I was just out talking to Ne-" before Hinata can finish, she's slammed against the wall. His hand is wrapped around her slim neck, squeezing it. Looking into his onyx eyes, they're filled with so much rage she can barely breathe.

"Neji- didn't I tell you to stay away from him? He wants to take you away from me." Her chest feels like its on fire, and her breaths are becoming more and more shallow.

"Sasuke, you are mistaken. He would never do that; he's my friend and nothing more." After a brief silence, Sasuke's grip loosened up from around her shoulders.

"That better be the case." With that, he sauntered off to the meet with some friends leaving a frightened Hinata behind. Once he's out of site, she slides to the ground. Tears hit the ground with silent grace as she pulls her legs into her chest.

"Why…why can't I just listen? I wish I could make everyone, Sasuke, Neji-Nii, all of them happy... I just want everyone to be happy."

. : Later that night:.

Hinata is in her room brushing her long midnight hair, preparing for bed. She's wearing a beautiful baby blue silk yukata with a lavender flower print along the sides.

"I hope Sasuke isn't too angry with me," said Hinata, "I'll prepare some tea for him when he arrives." As Hinata walked over to her bedroom door, she heard the front door open and close. 'I guess he's arrived already.' she walks into the living room and is greeted by a drunken raven. The smell of cheap sake and sweat fill the air, making Hinata's nose cringe.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" she tried not to throw up from all the foul odors the man in front of her was emitting.

His glossy eyes locked onto Hinata, "I'm fine." Slowly he began stumbling to the bathroom, mumbling incoherently.

With a small sigh escaping her lips, Hinata slowly walks back to their bedroom. She sits once more at her vanity and slowly brushes her hair.

'I think I'll prepare some tea for him.'

Silently, her feet carry her towards the kitchen. She turns on the stove and sets the kettle onto the flames. 'Tea always tastes better with some biscuits.' Smiling to herself, she takes out some gingersnaps and pours them onto a small platter. The kettle whistles, and Hinata skillfully pours the boiling water into two small cups. She puts some sugar and honey in one cup and leaves the other plain. Carefully, she sets both cups and biscuits onto a tray and carries them into the bedroom. Setting the tray on the table, she carries Sasuke's sleeping clothes and robe to the bathroom. She knocks softly before entering.

"I have your clothes and robes here, when your dressed there's some tea and biscuits waiting on the table. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Her question is greeted only by the sounds of running water and a simple grunt. As she walks to the door, she turns and bows slightly before exiting. She goes back into the bedroom and takes a seat by the table and tea. Her eyes are closed and a faint smile brushes against her lips.

Sasuke enters the room and brags himself over to the table. He sits down, and carefully reaches out and takes a biscuit. After taking a bite, he signals Hinata to begin eating as well. She takes the other cup into her hands, after giving it a quick blow; she slowly sips on some of its contents. Sasuke, who had been eyeing her movements, takes a sip from his cup.

"Does it meet your standards Sasuke?"

"Hn."

'A man of simple words.' She chuckles at her thought, causing Sasuke to give her a questioning glance.

"I was just thinking about something I found amusing." her words a clear and soft. Sasuke simply nods and continues with his beverage, Hinata settles her cup on the table.

"Would you like some more tea or would you prefer something stronger?" Hinata asks with a faint smile painted on her lips.

"Hn."

Sasuke speaks swiftly before downing the rest of the tea in his cup; Hinata carefully takes away the tea set and goes into the kitchen for some sake. She returns to the bedroom with two saucers and a bottle, "this sake is made by the Hyuuga elders, they say that this is what gives us our trademark eyes." sure enough, when she pours the liquid into the glasses, it's the same milky shade of her eyes.

Steady hands pass him a cup, with a grunt of thanks he takes a sip. He is surprised by the strength the sweet liquid, Sasuke notes how it goes smoothly down his throat. It tastes delicious. Hinata takes a graceful long sip before closing her eyes and nodding in acceptance of the beverage. After a brief moment of silence, both begin to fully enjoy their drinks. After a couple more cups, they both retire to bed.

Neji wakes up in his bed, the suns rays are blazing through his windows. 'I really need to invest in some curtains.' He thinks as he rolls out of bed. He cold wooden floors creak under him as his body leads him into his small kitchen. Looking around, he decides that an apple should suffice as his breakfast.

It's been a year since he moved out of the Hyuuga compound, he left right before Hanabi took over as head and directly after Hinata was married off to the Uchiha. It came as a surprise to many, especially to Neji but he went to see how Hinata was handling it, he was greatly surprised.

~ Flashback ~

Neji's mind races as he walks throughout the compound. His feet are guided and swift.

"I have to see Hinata-sama."

Rounding a corner, he sees her. She is in her mother's garden, carefully tending to the irises. He slows his thoughts as well as his pace upon spotting her. Neji leans against a pillar as he watches her; just the sight of her is enough to stop his world. She is beautiful. Hinata continues to tend to her garden. Her shoulders are relaxed and her hair drapes along her shoulders, her pale lavender kimono is loosened and exposes her slender neck and part of her left shoulder. A smile graces her lips and a gentle flame, her eyes. She truly is radiant. He likes this look. Here, she's able to blossom along side her flowers and truly shine. Here, she becomes a goddess.

"May I be of some assistance, Nii-San?" Neji, who was deeply entranced is awoken from his stupor, quickly gathers himself, and kneels before her.

"Hinata-sama, I had gotten wind of your engagement to Uchiha-Dono and I wanted to personally give you my congratulations." Closing his eyes, Neji tries to quiet the voices shouting in his mind.

"Thank you, Nii-San. The decision was made only but a few hours ago, I surprised you found out so quickly-then again, you are a ninja and finding out something as small as this is child's play for you."

Surprised, Neji lifts his head and is met with Hinata's warm smile. Had Hinata seen Neji's face, she would have probably laughed; his eyes were wide open and a slight blush had found its way onto his face. He looked…adorable. But as quickly as the blush had come, it was replaced with its normal stoic nature just as swiftly.

"I apologize for eavesdropping Hinata-Sama, it's jus-"

"There's no need to explain Nii-San, I understand. You were just looking out for your charge, correct?"

Hinata's face still boar a smile as she spoke. Her eyes held the knowledge behind Neji's comment, and her smile was all that was needed to convey this to Neji. Looking away, Neji simply grunted at her words, allowing Hinata to know that she was right. A peaceful silence befell the pair, Hinata continued to pull weeds, while Neji watched some birds soaring in the sky.

"Why did you accept?"

"…"

"You could've refused and then took over as head, it's not like you haven't proven yourself to be worthy of the title."

"Even if I took over as head, Hanabi would've been forced into an arranged marriage, or she would've received the seal. I won't allow my younger sister to have a fate such as that. Not as long as there's something I can do to prevent it."

Hinata's back was now turned to Neji, but he could tell that this decision had plagued her mind. He could tell by the determination in her voice, that she wouldn't be swayed on this matter. 'You truly have changed Hinata-sama.' Neji knew that there was nothing that he could do to change Hinata's fate, the only thing he could do was accept it; and that was what was so irritating. He was of the branch house and didn't hold any power what so ever. The only reason he was able to live in the main house quarters, was because he was Hinata's protector and Hiashi's nephew. Even having the most powerful byakugan wasn't enough, at the end of the day; he was still from the branch house.

"All I can do is stand behind you in any decision you make, Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked over to Neji, he was expecting tears but he was surprised once more when all he saw was a sad smile. "Neji-Nii, once I'm married, you'll be free of that task. Father might even give you a seat in council seeing that you're the Hyuuga prodigy. You'll finally get to spread your wings and fly."

~ End Flashback ~

After putting on his training clothes; Neji heads to the old training post where his team use to meet. The stoic brunette began doing a series of stretches, then, he began his training regimen. He preformed a series of gentle fist thrusts, while throwing a few throwing stars. Although his body was at work, his mind was off somewhere else.

'Why couldn't she just stay with me-with the Hyuuga? It's not like Hanabi-Sama was opposed to the idea of Hinata-sama becoming head; she was happy with that.'

Jumping into the air, Neji activates his byakugan and takes out four kunai and throws them with refined grace at the five dummies. Three embed themselves into the targets chest, while the fourth kunai hits the dummy but pierces through its chest continuing on to the last target. Walking up to the dummies, Neji examines his work.

"Perfect. As expected of the Hyuuga prodigy."

Neji turns around and looks over to where the voice originated. His eyes lead him to a large oak tree with thick branches and foliage, at the base of the tree; someone walks out from behind it. Neji deactivates his blood line and keeps his voice monotonous,

"Uchiha."

-End Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review i really need the encouragement:~3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Conversation

Chapter Two: The Conversation

Hinata was bored. She had woken up early to get some extra training and go shopping, but now that she was finished; there was nothing to do. She even went to the Hokage, to see if there were any missions that she could contribute to, but alas, there weren't any assignments needing her abilities. Now, Hinata sat Ichiraku's Ramen stand, staring at an empty bowl that use to contain beef ramen.

'There's nothing to do today.'

With a deep sigh, Hinata buries her head into her arms. She wanted to tend to her mothers garden, but since she hasn't stepped foot inside the compound since she was married off; it might be weird.

"Oi, who's that? Hinata-hey Hinata whatcha doin' buddy?" Hinata's head shoots up at the sound of her name, she quickly straightens her posture and looks over towards the direction her name was called; it was Naruto. Upon seeing him, her shoulders relax and she gives him a wary smile.

Almost every ninja knew of Hinata's feelings for Naruto-well, everyone except Naruto, but after she had confessed her feelings to him and he told her was only seen as a friend; things changed. First, the pair started to hang out together. Everyone's first thought was that he was only hanging out with her out of pity, but they couldn't have been any further from the truth. Hinata had decided that in order to get over her unrequited love for the blonde shinobi, she would have to endure being around him knowing that there was no romantic relationship in the pairs future.

Of course it was painful for Hinata, but it was also beneficial. Naruto wanted to be apart of her life. He asked questions about when her feelings developed and how long she had kept her love silent. Naturally, when the blondes' questions were answered, he would be amazed, smile, rub the back of his head and, apologize for being so dense. Hinata in turn would tell him that it wasn't his fault, and instantly blame herself. The latter, would then tell her that she needed to have more confidence and stop blaming herself for everything. Obviously Hinata would be taken back by his words, be she would also be her best to change that about herself. Now the two seemed to share a friendship and could talk openly about each other's relationships without the fear of there being any hurt feelings or awkward moments.

"Hey Naruto. There's really nothing to do today is there?"

"Yeah ya right. I asked grandma Tsunade for a mission, but she said that I wasn't needed right now. Ya know, I'm starting to think that she's not assigning me anything because she still mad about that prank I pulled last week."

"Naruto, I think you had better watch your back. Hokage-sama just might have Yamato sensei use his draconian methods on you as a punishment."

At the sound of Yamato sensei's name, all the color bled from Naruto's face, leaving only a ghostly image of the blonde.

"Eh, Hinata you know what, I think you might be right. I thought I kept seeing him everywhere I went, but I thought that I was just being crazy."

Hinata begins to giggle, as Naruto's face starts to increase with more signs of worry. She was only poking fun at him but it seemed like her joke might've held some truth to it. 'It seems, Naruto will never change.' The blonde still pulled the same crazy pranks from his days at the academy, while his punishment only seemed to worsen. But that was one of Naruto's greatest feats: he never sought to change who he was; he would always stay the same bright ball of sunshine.

Two-masked Anbu appearing behind the pair interrupts Hinata's thoughts. Before she can warn him, Naruto is quickly grabbed by the Anbu and bound by his hands and legs. Naruto, whose face is filled with desperation and surprise, looks over at Hinata.

"Um, e-excuse me, what's going on?" Hinata's infamous stutter kicks in, and she seems to instantly resemble the old shy, and socially awkward girl she was as a Genin.

"Hinata, ya gotta help me. Come on, do some Gentle Fist and let's get outta here." Naruto kicks and squirms, but is unable to free himself from the two mysterious Anbu.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Hinata won't be able to help you." Spoke a mysterious voice. Hinata looks over her shoulder only to see Yamato sensei coming out from the side of the Ichiraku ramen stand. He walks over to the group and uses his Wood Style Jutsu to wrap around Naruto's hand and feet.

"Hinata, there's nothing to worry about. It seems that Naruto here, has a picture of the Hokage hat could tarnish her good name-"

"Good name? You've gotta be kiddin' me. That old hag's an alcoholic gambler. That right there right there, has already ruined her name. Not my photo."

As he spoke more of wood starts to wrap around the blonde shinobi's figure, creeping around his mouth. Hinata can only watch him being tortured right in front of her opalescent eyes.

"Naruto mind you tongue when speaking of the Hokage. Now, Ibiki-San is waiting for our arrival; let's go."

"Wait, why is Ibiki going to be there? Whataya going to do to me, you know it's useless; Kyuubi will heal my injuries."

"Well then, I guess that'll just mean he'll get more time to work on you."

With that, Yamato walks away, dragging a crying Naruto towards the Hokage's tower.

. : At Neji's Apartment : .

He had been sitting in the kitchen for what seemed like hours. Neji still couldn't believe that a certain pale-skinned raven was sitting at his kitchen table, let alone his house. The air was stagnant and torturous. Neither of the pair seemed to want to start any form of conversation. They just sat there, one sipping coffee and the other tea.

"You're in love with my wife," spoke the raven between sips of his coffee. Neji sat quietly, eyes closed and brows knitted in aggravation. He wanted to ask the Uchiha to leave his residence among other things. Instead, he just imagined that he was dismembering the stoic raven.

"I suppose that I do." Neji made sure to keep his words short and focused, with the fear that if he were to relax, he might say something very unbefitting of his character. At this point, the pair had both stopped drinking their beverages, and gave each other direct eye contact.

You could cut the tension with a knife, and neither refused to back down. It seemed as though the staring had turned into a full-fledged challenge, and both were neck and neck.

"I could use my sharingan to put you in a

Genjutsu-"

"But it would be useless if I were to activate my byakugan, so where does that leave us?" Neji couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he had beaten Sasuke at his own game. The latter, seemed to be unaffected by his words and continued to stare him down.

"Hinata-sama deserves to be happy."

"She also has a duty to uphold. She could've chosen to become head of the Hyuuga, but she decided otherwise. Now she will keep her end of the agreement."

"Spoken like a true Uchiha, cold and uncaring." Neji couldn't keep the muzzle on his mouth any longer he needed to get his thoughts to be heard, raw.

"That is where you seem to be mistaken. An Uchiha like myself, make an observation on a situation and act objectively. We don't let our emotions cloud our judgment. It seems that you could really learn a skill like that, genius." With that, Sasuke leisurely got up form the table and walked towards the hallway, but not before addressing Neji once more.

"I'll take my leave, seeing as this conversation seems to be going nowhere. Thank you for the coffee, I'll see myself out."

Neji didn't so much as acknowledge Sasuke's comments; he kept his eyes concentrated on the flock of birds dispersing from a nearby tree. The sound of the door being closed didn't seem to affect him what so ever, all he could think about was Hinata.

'Hinata-sama, had a choice?'


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

Chapter Three: Answers

Neji had been walking for what seemed like hours. There was no destination, no reason for his movements; he simply walked. His mind hadn't stopped running with thoughts since he and Sasuke talked, that was three days ago. He still went on missions and trained, it's just he wasn't all there. Even Rock Lee noticed the change in Neji. When asked what was wrong, his normal demeanor would surface for only an instant as he told Lee that his only concern should be Tenten, and trying to win in a spare.

After that, his teammates never really voiced their concern; they would only give him a worried glance from time-to-time. Either way, it truly annoyed him. Neji just wanted some time to think. He needed to analyze everything; he needed to understand Hinata-sama's actions and her reasons behind them. A part of him wondered if she married the Uchiha because she had secretly held feelings for him-but that notion was quickly discarded with the knowledge that the girl had always seemed keen to Naruto and never really seemed to notice Sasuke.  
>"What were you thinking." frustration was plastered all over Neji's face as he rounded a corner and continued down a dirt road. He looked down at his wrist, only to realize that he never put on his watch. Annoyed and tired, he looked toward the sky. The sun was set at its highest point; noon.<p>

"I'm getting a headache."

Neji stared at the clouds, they were…calming. For some reason, he couldn't seem to look away-not that he had any reason to. His mind started to shut down, and he realized how much his feet actually hurt.

"Neji-San, what are you doing here?" Caught off guard, Neji glanced over towards the direction of the voice. Standing several feet away from him was a woman, roughly around her early twenties, with medium length black hair, ivory colored eyes and a faint green tattoo on her forehead.

"Mei-Chan, is that you?"

"If your really asking then I think the Hyuuga need to rethink you being the prodigy." the girl had a huge grin on her face, as she closed the distance between the two, wrapping her arms around Neji.

"Mei-chan, get off of me- you know I hate unnecessary touching." spoke the stoic Hyuuga with annoyance written all over his face.

"Ah Nej, you'd think that with all you time outside of the compound, you would've loosened up. C'mon it's me, relax." exclaimed the exuberant girl as she slapped Neji on the back.

"Well, I can see you still rough and embracive as usual. Why are you so far from the compound, I didn't think that you ever left the yard." At this point, Neji had started walking again; with Mei trailing behind.

"Hey, don be an ass. I DO get out from time-to-time, and what are you talking about, the compound is right passed that wall with the Hyuuga emblem on it." Sure enough, following Mei's finger there lay the Hyuuga property.

'So, this is where I was going.'

"Hey Nej, what are ya waiting for, an invitation?"  
>Neji is snapped out of his thoughts, only to see Mei jogging towards the estate. After taking a few more seconds to weigh the outcome of returning to the compound, Neji began to make his way towards the entrance.<p>

'Well-if I want any answers, Hanabi-sama is the best person to ask.' a silent deep breath escapes Neji's lungs before he catches up to Mei, as the pair near the estate.

The Hyuuga guards are startled to see Neji's presence and quickly bow. Neji is caught off guard by this, but collects himself before anybody notices. They head towards the branch house living quarters, but Neji stops.

"Mei-chan, I think it would be wise to go see Hanabi-sama before roaming the compound."

"Aww~ Neji your so boring man, lighten up; throw caution to the wind my man. Besides it's not like Hanabi-San will really care that your here."

If Neji wasn't known for his cool demeanor, he would've rolled his eyes at the girl that stood before him. Instead, he only chose to ignore the girl and head towards the main branch living quarters to find the head, walking away from Mei's obnoxious chatter. Before turning the corner, Neji stops,

"And Mei-chan, it'd be wise if you remembered to address your superiors with the respect they deserve. If an elder heard you, you'd be punished severely." with flick of his long brunette hair, Neji continues out onto the yard. But not before hearing the fading voice of a certain girl screaming, 'don't call me Mei-chan, jerk!'

Neji can't help but smirk at his old childhood friend. 'She hasn't changed one bit.' Stepping onto the yard, Neji slows his pace to a gentle stroll. Some branch house elders spot him, and he quickly bows before continuing towards the main house. When he finally reaches the house, Neji notices that the halls and rooms are devoid of people and noise.

'Today is Friday, so Hanabi-sama must be holding a council meeting.'

As he walks through the halls, Neji begins to reminisce about the past. He remembers walking these halls hand-in-hand with his father, and watching over Hinata-sama while she played; he remembers being happy. The memories of childhood invade Neji's mind, warping his thoughts. His feet seem to be moving on their own, to a predetermined destination. If someone were to see him now, they would see the small smile that graced his faint lips.

It seemed as though he had finally reached his destination when he found himself staring at a shoji door. His hands ghosted along the frame, lightly feeling the paper material. It was smooth to the touch; but it also seemed to carry age with it. Closing his eyes, Neji took in all that was the Hyuuga main house mansion. The dark mahogany wood floors, the plain yet elegant white walls; everything.  
>Inhaling deeply, Neji takes in a delightful and refreshing scent: iris flowers. The scent is faint and relaxes the young mans thoughts; slowly he begins to lose the concept of time or the reason for which he came. The scent has captivated his entire being, wrapping him up with a feeling of serenity and peace.<p>

The voice of a young girl snaps the man from his reprieve. "Nii-San, if you keep standing there like that people are going to think your some kind of perv." The voice of this very individual made the hairs on the back of Neji's neck shoot straight up. She acted like the average Hyuuga in front of elders and her father, but when it came to Hinata and Neji, she had a whole different persona.

"Hello, Hanabi-sama. I see you haven't changed a bit." shifting his body, Neji's eyes fall upon Hanabi. Her deep brown, shoulder length hair is pulled back into a traditional bun. Usually she is seen wearing loose fitting sweatpants and a tank top; but today, she looked…adorable. She wore a light pink kimono, with little sakura petals flowing around her waist and at the bottom of her legs, with a brilliant red obi. Hanabi's slender face was complimented by a dash of blush with some light pink gloss along her lips.

"I can only take that as a compliment. But you're lucky, I could've had one of the guards come and reprimand you for something that could've been taken as an insult." There was a coy smirk and glint of evil in Hanabi's eyes, which told Neji she would've enjoyed seeing him get in trouble.

"I simply meant that you are just as radiant as I remembered." Neji kept his expression blank, and his eyes trained on Hanabi. He felt that if he did look away, she might send a shuriken his way-just for fun.

"Neji thanks but save the flattery for Nee-chan." Only a few could see behind Neji's stoic demeanor-Hanabi was one of them. Nothing seemed to get by the crafty teenager, she noticed everything. She was also the first person to realize Neji's feelings for Hinata.  
>Naturally, the girl held it over his head whenever she had the opportunity to do so. If she wanted to go and explore the leaf, she always had Neji tag along and buys her sweets and anything else her little heart desired.<p>

"So what brings you here, ya haven't come to visit so I don't get the unexpected arrival-that's not your style." Neji had to admit one thing, the girl knew him, very well. His actions were atypical, especially for him but there had to be a reason for which he was led here.

"I know, my apologies for coming unannounced, but I wish to speak with you in private. That is, if it's alright with you."

"Man, something must be wrong if you're coming to me. I mean, don't you have friends that you trust with all your private issues?"

"Actually, I don't share personal matters with those whom I work along side with. That's why I've come to speak with you, besides, your familiar with this topic."

"HN, I see. Well then, that explains why you were caressing her old room. I think it'd be best if we went to my office. No one will disturb us there."

The two walk in silence through the corridors. Neither of the two acknowledged the others presence, something that was fully appreciated; to Neji at least.

When they arrive in Hanabi's office, Neji takes a mental note of how things haven't changed since he left. The only thing that did change was the person who the estate. The office still had it's ominous and frightening aura, even without Hiashi behind its dark and elegant desk. Everything was the same as when he left. The only thing that changed was he person sitting behind the table.  
>Taking a deep breath, Hanabi drags herself over towards table. She looked so childish; shoulders slouched, eyes barely open and her usual frown plastered on her face. If Neji was here on different circumstances, he would've smirked (his interpretation of a smile) at this. Neji sat on a tatami mat while Hanabi leaned against the wall.<p>

"Now, what's going on with you and Nee-chan?"

"..."

"Listen, if you weren't goin' to talk, then why'd you say you needed to talk?"

"...She told me, we weren't to converse anymore."

"_**That's**_ what's got ya briefs in a bunch, so what. It's _**not**_ the end of the world Neji-Nii, maybe she doesn't want to lead you on or something-"

"This wasn't her decision, it was HIS…"

"Oh I see. That's why ya so depressed. Listen Neji-Nii, he had every right to do that. She does belong to him after all."

"I know that already, that's not exactly why I came…"

"Then what is it, because I'm starting to get confused."

"I wanted to know the reason as to why Hinata-sama accepted the marriage."

"…" Some how after Neji asked the question, the room seemed to get an even more ominous vibe. Hanabi, who had been looking at a pair of children playing in the yard, was now looking over at Neji with an unreadable gaze. They stayed like that for awhile. Silent, eyes locked, and still. It was as if the two were locked in a fierce battle and neither was backing down.  
>Bored and exhausted, Hanabi rolls her eyes and continues to watch the children play.<p>

"She told me that he needed her."

Neji, taken back by her words was baffled. 'He needed her? What made her say that, did he tell her that? It's very unlikely, seeing as Sasuke has the same stoic nature as me.' Hanabi, sensing Neji's Uneasiness, speaks once more.

"Don't bother trying to decipher the meaning; I've been trying to for months. All I know is she was adamant about this, she wouldn't say anything more on the topic."

"…Thank you Hanabi-sama, I must take my leave now."

"Sure whatever, and stop being so formal; it's really annoying."

"Hanabi-sama, it wouldn't be appropriate to address you without the proper title. When you grow up, you'll realize it."

"I'M NOT A KID, YOU ASS!"

Neji couldn't help but smile at Hanabi's reaction. Her face, tinted red, eyes wide and cheeks puffed. This image only confirmed his idea; and the fact that after all this time, calling her a child; still got a rise out of the girl was priceless. The smirk that had crept onto Neji's face grew wider at his thoughts. Slowly, he stood preparing to depart.

"You know, that vulgar mouth of yours only makes you seem younger."

"Aw shut up. You really annoy me you know that."

"I always have, it was…nice to see you haven't changed." Giving a slight bow, Neji turned towards the shoji doors. Before being able to walk into the hallway, he is stopped. A pair of slender arms had wrapped themselves around his torso, as well as a head nestled into his back.

"As much as you annoy me, I'm happy I got to see you today. Ever since you and Nee-chan left, I've been so bored." Neji knew that when she said bored; Hanabi actually meant that she felt lonely. This made Neji's chest feel tight. He truly did love this girl like his own sister, and that's what made it even worse knowing that she was sad that they weren't all together like before. If it had been someone else, Neji would've tried to get out of the hug, but this was Hanabi. This was a girl who although she hated to admit it, was still a child and did get lonely. She needed her sister and cousin, but they weren't around anymore. Too caught up in their own lives to realize that, she needed their attention and love as well (even if she never said anything).  
>"Don't worry Hanabi-chan, I'll visit again. Next time, I'll bring Hinata-sama as well and it'll be just like old times." Slowly, Hanabi's hands begin to unravel from Neji's waist. He turns and faces the girl, looking at how small she seems to have become. She looks so fragile, so…vulnerable. He knows he has to make her happy again.<p>

"…Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good-you better not tell anyone about that hug either."

"I wouldn't dream of it." 


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter Four: Training

**A/N: before I start the story, I just want to remind everyone to review after reading. The criticism really keeps me going! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The sun had risen and was now looming over the Leaf village, and Sasuke was still at his old training ground. He hadn't slept at all for the past few nights, and it was really starting to get to him. Although the countless nights of being forsaken by sleep couldn't be read on his face, it seemed to darken the stoic ravens aura even more. When he went into the village, the normally congested streets filled with buzzing citizens and energetic children, became a ghost town when Sasuke was around.<p>

This also affected Sasuke's training regimen, it seemed to increase its intensity, the more sleep evaded him. As he attacked the old sparing post with dead precision, he seemed to resemble Rock Lee in concentration and intensity. Nothing was going to deter his focus,

"Oi, Sasuke! Hey teme, can ya hear me?"

Well, nothing except for Naruto that is. Sasuke tried to ignore the blondes high pitched and annoying voice, and it worked for a couple of seconds, that is until Naruto attempted to strike the Uchiha in the back of the head. Sasuke quickly spun around and decked Naruto in the face. The blonde was sent tumbling until he was stopped by the base of a tree.

"Dammit teme, what the hell was that for—I was just tryna get ya attention." Naruto grabbed onto a branch in order to stand, but the branch snapped and he is sent to the ground once more. Sasuke watches the scene unfold, with an expressionless face. After a semi-intense stare down, Sasuke turns and starts to walk away from Naruto.

"HEY, don't be an ass. What's wrong with you, ya seem more gloomy than the usual."

"…"

"I know whata make ya feel better… some RAMEN!"

"…I hate ramen, and I want to be left alone." Naruto comes to a dead halt, with an expression that was equivalent to that of someone who had just lost a loved one.

"Sasuke, listen to me," Naruto runs in front of the stoic Uchiha, placing his hands on both of his shoulders and looks him directly in the eyes. "You must never say that, Kami-sama forbid Ayame or Teuchi hear ya; they'd lose it and probably go back to dipping noodles!"

"Dobe, I really don't give a rats ass what that little ramen stand does, I've never cared. I only ate there because you promised you'd pay for it."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, you sir, are an ass indeed- but it's alright, cuz ya are my rival/best friend. Ya supposed to say stuff ta get me all angry and what not." Naruto does that goofy ear-to-ear smile that says 'It doesn't matter what you say, I know that I'm right and your still a good person' and Sasuke really wants to pound his face in. Alas, the raven decides that it'd be better to say 'Hn, whatever' and continue to walk away from the training grounds. Naruto was going to follow him, but decided against it.

'I think if I were to bother him again, he'd probably try to decapitate me!' Looking towards the sky, Naruto notices some dark clouds rolling in.

'Looks like it's going to rain, I bet Sasuke's mood has the power to cause thunderstorms.'

Smirking at his thought, Naruto continues on towards the Ichiraku stand, singing an impromptu song about the wonders of ramen.

* * *

><p>Hinata had been busy all day. She'd cleaned the entire Uchiha manor (with the exception of a few rooms), and was now in the backyard working on a new Jutsu. There wasn't a garden in the backyard, and this made her want to go visit Hanabi.<p>

'I need to focus, this technique has to be perfect.'

After taking a moment to relax, Hinata takes up a strange pose and begins to emit chakra from her body. It then starts to gather at her feet and legs. Reaching into her weapons pouch, she reveals senbon needles. Quickly, Hinata launches herself into the air. She activates her byakugan mid-jump, then does a back flip before throwing the senbon needles with precision at a target dummies neck and chest.

Upon walking up to the dummy to retrieve her needles, Hinata notes that only two of the senbon hit their mark, the third needle was off by a mere 3 millimeters. Frustration and stress written on her face, Hinata begins nibbling on her bottom lip.

'I'll just have to keep trying until I get it right,' with that, heavy raindrops start to fall onto Hinata's forehead. Looking up she finally realizes the dark and thick thunderclouds looming in the sky.

'I guess this is a sign from Kami-sama to rest.'

The rain begins pouring down, soaking Hinata's hair and clothing. Grabbing her tools, the girl makes her way into the house. She takes off her wet shoes, placing them on a mat by the door. As she steps into the hallway, you can hear the thunder booming and the flashes of light in the sky.

"I hope Neji-Nii isn't outside training in this weather…or Sasuke."

Hinata walks into she and Sasuke's bedroom, grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom. There, she turns on the water while pouring in some bath oils. The girl quickly undressed and dips herself into the steaming water. It burns but after a while, her skin gets use to the temperature. Taking her bathing sponge, Hinata begins to bathe herself.

'I still have a lot to work on. This new fighting style pairs well with my Kaiten-they both require knowledge of the human body and it's pressure points. Now I just need to increase the speed and accuracy.'

Hinata finishes her bath and returns to her bedroom. With her towel wrapped around her body, she begins to look for something to wear. After a couple of minutes, her mind is settled on a simple lavender yukata. Before slipping it on, Hinata goes over to her vanity, and grabs one of her body oils. Taking off the cap, Hinata inhales it's fragrance; the scent of vanilla and lavender send her senses into an state of relaxation.

When she is finally dressed, instead of keeping her hair out, Hinata sweeps it all into an elegant bun. She places some pins in her hair to make sure no pieces fall out of place, and then she makes her way to the kitchen.

'I really wish Hokage-sama would assign me a mission. There's nothing wrong with being a housewife, but I really do miss the excitement of being an active ninja.'

Hinata brews herself some hot cocoa (making sure to add an extra pack of chocolate), and heads towards the living room. There was a television that was centered off along the wall, opposite from the sitting area. Hinata turns it on, and sits in the corner of the huge sofa. Pulling her legs up onto the cushion, she begins to look for something good to watch. She's barely into the middle of some show, when she decides that it's pointless to continue.

A deep sigh of boredom escapes Hinata's lips as she gets up from her seat and walks out onto the porch.

"I wonder when Sasuke is coming home…" Hinata sits down on the wooden floor and simply watches the rain. Her gaze seems empty and gives nothing away as to what she's thinking; she simply stares. After a minute or two, Hinata begins to hum a gentle tune. The song calms her mind and seems to put her in a trance. She forgets all about her worries, her problems and her title. Here, in this moment, she is only Hinata.

The rain started to pour harder, but Hinata doesn't seem to have noticed. The only thing that the girl can hear is the song that she hums; every thing else is just background noise. Her eyes have fluttered closed as the song nears its inevitable end. In the last few notes, Hinata is brought back to reality with the sound of the front door opening and closing.

She doesn't get up to greet him, nor does she make an attempt to move. His footsteps are heavier than usual as he makes his way to their bedroom.

Sasuke makes his way through the kitchen and out onto the porch, he doesn't even look in Hinata's direction, but she knows what he'll ask of her.

"Where's my lunch?"

"I put it in the microwave, it should still be warm."

Sasuke returns back into the kitchen without another word. Opening the microwave, Sasuke's nose is filled with a divine smell. He reaches inside and pulls out a boxed lunch filled with sticky rice, roasted tomatoes, egg rolls, grilled fish, and some cabbage. Soundlessly, the raven turns around and places his food on the counter and begins eating. The only noise that arises is the faint sound of chopsticks clicking against the plastic container every so often. The air is stagnant and thick, but neither of the pair speaks. Sasuke finishes his food, walks over to the sink to drops the dishes inside.

Finally, Hinata gets up and enters the kitchen; she walks to the sink and runs the water for a while. Sasuke walks over to where Hinata once was and out into the rain. There, the raven walks to the middle of the yard and creates a shadow clone. From the kitchen, Hinata can hear the sounds of punches, kicks, and kunai being thrown. The cacophony of sounds give off an ominous and deadly vibe, that send shivers down the placid girls spine.

As the match continues, chakra leaks out into the air. The wind begins to increase it's intensity causing the trees nearby to thrash wildly, and debris from rocks and broken branches to take flight and encircle both Sasuke's'. One of them kicks the other in the chest, sending the latter flying through the stonewalls adjacent to the house. The doppelgänger arises from the rubble, quickly teleporting behind Sasuke. As the doppelgänger prepares to strike, Sasuke vanishes from the field.

'It appears he has distributed his chakra evenly amongst the clone and himself.'

For a moment, there isn't any movement. Thunder booms throughout the sky as lightening flashes brightly. The doppelgänger scans the area looking for signs of his counterpart. The ground begins to shake violently, as the clone jumps into the air, a huge snake erupts from the ground. Quickly maneuvering his body, the clone barely dodges the snake. As this happens, the sound of birds chirping fills the yard. As the clone turns his head, a Chidori to the face from the original Sasuke greets him.

Sasuke's attack sends his clone diving towards the ground with a loud boom. As the dust clears the air, the shadow clone is seen lying in a huge crater before dispersing into a cloud of smoke.

"I win."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, that's it for chapter four. I hoped you all liked it, sorry it took so long, I had a little bit of trouble writing this. Please don't for get to review and tell me what you think. I'd especially like to know what you thought of Hinata's weapon choice, and Sasuke's training regimen. It was my first battle scene and I hope I did okay. So yeah, don't forget to review! (^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5: ANBU & Awkward Moments

Chapter Five: Anbu & Awkward Moments

**A/N: sorry for the extremely late update (ha it rhymes!), all will be explained at the end of the chapter. Also, to show you how sorry I am I've made this chapter a little longer and there are a fresh batch of cookies waiting for those who review!**

* * *

><p>As of late, Hinata had been spending more time at the Yamanaka flower shop purchasing soil, cement, and tools, to repair the backyard that Sasuke is so keen to destroying. As a result, the opalescent vixen began to hang with Ino more. It's not like they never had, because they did—it's just that, it seemed like lately their conversations were able to have more life behind them. So naturally, they spent more time talking and hanging out than before.<p>

"Hey Hina-chan, can I have some of your sweet dumpling?" At the moment, the two kuniochi were sitting outside at the park taking a small break from life and all it's worries.

"Um, I don't think that'd be wise Ino-san, didn't you say you were on a diet?" Hinata said as she moved her dumplings from the blonde's hands.

"Aw~ stop being mean, I just want a taste. Besides, I'm was considering taking a break from my whole dieting thing; Choji's starting to irk me with his complaints."

The fact that Ino and Choji were dating came as a surprise to many, especially since the girl had always made it known that she didn't like his appearance very much. But as weird as it was, the two were perfect for each other. Choji needed a woman who would was able to put up with his care free attitude, just as Ino needed someone who could take her constant nagging and vain personality. Many (including Hinata) thought the girl would end up with Shikamaru, what with her always seeming to be on his case and all; but after he started dating Temari, it became clear that the two wouldn't be able to work out.

"Well at least you know how he feels when your constantly complaining about his weight." Hinata couldn't help be stifle a laugh at the irony of the situation. Ino was always the one to dish out complaints, but couldn't quite take it when any were given to her.

"Tsk, that's different, with Choji—wait, when did this become about my personal life; I only wanted some dumpling."

"Ino-Chan, I believe you were the one who brought your personal life into this… but here, you may have some." Hinata hands Ino the pastry, the girl quickly snatches it from her hands and begins to devour it mercilessly. Hinata can only stare doe eyed at the blonde's display of barbarism.

"Kyaa~ so good! How I missed the divine taste of sweets!"

"Well, we should get you caught up by getting some ice-cream and fudge!"

One thing about Hinata, the girl LOVED her sweets! Almost every dessert stand and restaurant knew who she was, if anyone wanted to know about a new ice-cream flavor, Hinata was the one to call. She was also a person that many looked to when trying out new recipes; her taste buds were those of a god. She could give you all the flavors in a dish, with just one spoonful.

"How about we just get some ice cream ne? I want something sweet—I don't wanna over do it."

Not long afterwards, the two kuniochi found themselves at an ice cream Shoppe. Both girls seemed to indulging in the bliss that was their sundaes, when an exuberant young man came in. The infamous tan skin and cerulean eyes instantly caught the attention of everyone in the establishment.

"Oi—HINATA! Heeey Hinata, it's me—Naruto!"

Both girls jerk up from their seats, startled at the loud outburst. Ino mutters and sucks her teeth at him, Hinata chuckles and turns toward his direction. She's met with a beaming smile, and flailing arms. The girl waves back and starts to rise from her seat, Ino pulls her back down before Hinata is able to fully rise.

"Hina-chan, don't go yet. Here, slouch down I your seat so that idiot doesn't see you."

Hinata can't help but smile at the blonde girls attempt to conceal her away from Naruto.

"But Ino, he has already seen me. I can't just ignore him…" The blondes face sports a disapproving frown as she pouts and waves off Hinata.

"Fine whatever—Hey, you didn't say 'chan' at the end. Hinata, you're starting to get comfortable around me!" Ino quickly reaches over the table and wraps her arms around Hinata. In response, Hinata pats her awkwardly on the back. After she is released, Ino shoo's her off promising to talk later.

"Hey Naruto, what did you want to ask m—" before she can finish, Hinata finds herself being lifted off the ground in a mighty hug from her friend. After the girl gives Naruto a couple of pats on the back to symbolize the hug is over, he places the Hinata back on the ground.

"I can't talk about it here, come take a walk with me."

"Alright…"

Her response is greeted with Naruto's radiant smile, and they walk out of the restaurant. The streets are bustling with vendors, merchants and citizens as everyone goes about their daily routines. The young adults walk down the street and towards a less congested area. Soon they find themselves walking to the small bridge that connects the city to the heavily wooded area adjacent to the Hokage Mountain. Both sit beside each other, legs looming over the cool water beneath their feet.

"Okay Naruto, what's on your mind?"

"…It's nothing too big really, it's just—I feel like everyone is speedin' right passed me, just like when we were Genin."

Hinata's big doey eyes are filled with an unbelievable amount of sorrow as her friend speaks. She knew something had to have been weighing heavily on his mind, when they passed the women's bathhouse and he didn't even try to sneak-a-peek.

"Naruto…"

"I mean, like earlier this week: I was hangin' wit Kiba at the training grounds, and I notice he's got an Anbu tattoo on his arm. I mean, c'mon KIBA? REALLY!"

Although this topic seemed very serious to the blonde, his facial expressions cause the girls mouth to form a small smile. Luckily she's able to school her features and nod.

"Well Naruto, Kiba has improved greatly as a fighter over these passed months. He's now able to work with and without Akamaru—"

"Yeah but I've fought alone too! I mean, what makes that dunce more qualified to be an Anbu than you or I huh?"

"Well uh—"

"Its not only Kiba, Sakura told me today that she's been promoted to the lieutenant of the medic Nin; she's practically working on with same level with the Hokage! —Well, when it comes to medical stuff-"

"Naruto—ya know you CAN tryout to become an Anbu, right?"

The young man became very still, for a moment Hinata would've guessed he didn't hear her at all. But when he finally turned to look at her—she knew he received the message. Naruto's entire face was pale, his mouth was agape like he was going to say something, but only incoherent sounds came out.

"Hina-chan, ya joking right?"

"Well normally you'd have to be recommended by a higher ranking officer, but I think Hokage-sama would agree that having you as an Anbu would really enhance the squads arsenal of skilled fighters."

"Why didn't ya say that earlier," Naruto quickly jumps to his feet with newly found confidence, as he pulls up Hinata. After embracing the girl once more he seems to settle down, "ya know what, you should apply with me!"

Hinata instantly starts to make up reasons as to why she wouldn't even be considered as an Anbu, but Naruto quickly interrupts her.

"Hinata, stop doubting yourself. I was told that your byakugan has incredible stats: you can see the furthest, and it can also see the smallest chakra networks. You surpassed even your father, of course you'd make it as Anbu!"

Shocked and embarrassed, Hinata begins to get pink in the face. When she notices Naruto's hands gripping her shoulder and the nearly nonexistent space between them, she becomes scarlet red.

"N-Naruto, I—"

The sound of twigs snapping sends the two flying apart. As the sounds get louder, neither move from their positions; neither make a sound. Hinata's breath gets caught in her throat when she sees a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness of the trees. But her fears are short lived when Kiba comes out of the shadows, straddling Akamaru.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto— what's goin' on?"

"Dammit Kiba, ya scared the crap outta us man!"

Still shaken, Hinata is only able to nod in agreement with Naruto, as Kiba jumps down from his furry companion. He and Naruto pound fists, and Hinata gives him a gentle hug. Akamaru barks at the group, and Hinata goes and places a small kiss on the forehead. This action causes the giant beasts face to become pink.

"Geez, I didn't know that ya dog could blush Kiba!"

The group begins to laugh, causing Akamaru to lower his head. Seeing his action, Naruto begins to laugh harder and slap his knee. In the midst of laughter, Hinata stops and turns to Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, I forgot to congratulate you on your promotion. Had I known earlier, I would've made you some treats."

"Well shucks Hinata, if I knew youda made me somethin' Ida been told ya—right Akamaru?" The gigantic canine barks in agreement, as Kiba rubs his head.

"What about me Hinata, I want somethin' too~"

"Naruto, I'll make you something after you become an Anbu. Speaking of which; Kiba, could you drop me and Naruto off at the Hokage tower?"

"Sure, hop on up and lets rock and roll!"

* * *

><p>Tsunade was tired. She'd been doing paper work continuously for the better part of her day, and she had yet to take a break. To make matters worse, Shizune hadn't given her a drink in god-knows-when, and the fact that Naruto and Hinata were standing in front of her wasn't helping; not one bit.<p>

"Hey granny Tsunade, I'm starting to see some wrinkles on that face a yours; so your finally starting to look ya age huh?"

"Listen here you little runt—I'm the hokage, so you'd better start addressing me as such, and if you continue calling me old, I'LL STICK THAT BIG HEAD, UP YOUR LITTLE ASS! Now, what the HELL do you want!"

At this point, Naruto had become three shades lighter, and had hidden himself behind Hinata. That said girl seemed to have managed not to faint at the sound of Tsunade's voice raising several octaves. However, Hinata was trembling in fear when the busty hokage reached into her desk and pulled out a large bottle of sake. Realizing the bottle was empty; Tsunade shatters it in her hands.

"Listen…I don't have time for any games right now, so either tell me why you came, or get out."

"Well uh…Hinata-chan wanted to ask ya somethin'." At the sound of her name, Hinata finds herself being nudged by Naruto. Both he and Tsunade look at her with expecting eyes.

"Well Hinata, what is it?"

The indigo haired girl quickly gathers herself, looks the Hokage with a serious expression and speaks.

"We wish to become Anbu members Hokage-sama!

Tsunade gives Hinata a quizzical look, before looking at Naruto who had finally poked his head out from behind the opalescent girl. There was a beat of silence that seemed to last a lifetime. Both Hinata and Naruto were beginning to form beads of sweat on their foreheads before the busty Hokage spoke.

"…Alright."

"That's it, we can?

"Yes Naruto, that's it. Actually you both were recommended to become Anbu."

Hinata can't help but be shocked at her being recommended as an Anbu. Her mind began to think of anyone who would really consider her as an elite fighter. Naruto was to busy celebrating, to realize the fifth Hokage getting more and more agitated. By the time he did, the poor blonde had already received a glass cup to the face. This was followed by the busty woman's screeching voice, telling them to leave her office.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, after both Hinata and Naruto had taken their Anbu exams, they found themselves back at the Hokage tower. Before they could head to the Hokage's office, masked men escort them towards an underground pathway. Hinata wanted to activate her bloodline, but she decided that she wasn't in any type of harm.<p>

After walking for what seemed like forever, the cerulean and opalescent eyed youngsters; find themselves in a candlelit room with a huge scroll at the center. Hinata shifts her weight on her feet and rubs up against Naruto. For the first time, Hinata realizes that Naruto is silent. Usually the boisterous blond would have tried to see if his voice could bounce off the walls, but to her surprise, he stood erect and silent; for a moment the girl even contemplated whether or not this was the same blond she had come to know. His overall presence and aura reminded her slightly of… Neji.

At the thought of his name, Hinata finds herself being brought to a state of nirvana; the external world and everything else became trivial and of unimportance. She found herself wondering if he would be proud of her, would he accept her choices and encourage her, or would he be irritated that there might come a time when they could be placed together on a mission? Sure she knew he was an Anbu, but he wasn't the reason she was doing this—right?

All of these questions flooded her head, bringing her back to the old, insecure Hinata that who she promised would never surface again. Damn him for doing this to her, she had blocked him from her mind for so long and it needed to stay that way…he was no longer a factor in her life, nor was she in his. There was someone else who needed her now, whether they wanted to admit it or not. This simple fact brought her mind relief, but there was a part of her being that seemed to whither up at this conclusion.

Before she can dive into the matter any further, Hinata is brought back to reality when a man with skin as white as snow and hair darker than ink steps out from the shadows.

"Hello, seeing as you both seem to have the will of fire embedded within your hearts and souls, I'll spare the long speech of bravery and what have you. This scroll is filled with the names of brave kuniochi who've dedicated their very beings to protecting the hidden leaf, our citizens—"

"Geez Sai, ya puttin' us to sleep! Stop bein' so damn formal an let us sign the scroll already will ya!"

To say Hinata was shocked, would be an understatement. If the room had more lighting, everyone would've seen her eyes widen, and her jaw drop. The only thing that seemed to calm her uneasiness was the fact that Sai was wearing his unusual smile. Although it was strange, it did make her feel as though he accepted Naruto's comments.

"To be honest, I was just seeing when you'd tell me to shut up. Usually, the ceremony is shorter than this."

"Geez Sai, I really do hate you."

"Would it have anything to do with the size of my—"

"Sorry to interrupt but, I think that's a matter that can be discussed in private…"

Hinata was trying to keep her cool, but the conversation was beginning to be too much for her ears! Both Sai and Naruto turn to her, it was obvious by the look on his face that Naruto forgotten that she was there. Sai however, seemed more aware of how she would react and was quick to answer her.

"Hinata, I must apologize for Naruto's behavior. We've been trying to tame that mouth of his but as you can see, our attempts were in vain."

After ending his comment with a smile, the pale eyed girl can only chuckle. Of course this was followed by Naruto's remarks of Sai's private areas and unspeakable things that nearly caused Hinata's face to lose all color. She's finally able to settle both parties down after a contest of cursing and how they'd defile each others parents, by then Hinata had already learnt of new positions and other erotic things. When Sai is finally able to pull himself together, its far too late to save Hinata's innocent ears. So to spare the little naïve creature, he speeds up the process.

"State the code of Anbu."

Azure and opal eyes speak in unison "Leave no trace when you fall, ever."

Soon afterwards, it was as if she had become a new person. The moment she signed that piece of paper, Hinata felt…accomplished. Her sense of accomplishment multiplied when she found herself receiving Anbu tattoo and mask. Afterwards when she and Naruto walked out the building and into the night, Hinata was so happy, she was even bold enough to ask the blonde out for drinks to commemorate the joyful occasion.

* * *

><p>Hinata was in a pickle. When she had asked Naruto out for drinks, she didn't realize how long they would celebrate, or intended to drink. When the pair had first arrived to the bar, Hinata and Naruto were together. But, as the night progressed and the number of drinks grew, the whiskered blonde started to wander.<p>

It started out small, if Naruto needed to go to the bathroom or he wanted another drink; he would tell her where he was going. But after what seemed like an endless amount of shots and sake, he became Houdini. Naruto be having a conversation with Hinata, but after the doe eyed beauty reached or took a sip or her drink—he was gone! There would be a state of panic that ensued before he made his return, and Hinata would scold him for plaguing her mind with worries and such. Telling him to at least announce his departure before scurrying off to where ever his mind was set on. That was earlier.

At this very moment, Hinata was sitting at the bar, drinking what was left of her mixed beverage and simply enjoying the throbbing on her left shoulder dull with each drink. She lazily gives her wrapped shoulder an inspection, noting how the redness and irritation have gone down dramatically.

She thinks back to when she got the amaranthine marking. About how the masked man, so willing and resolute to brand Naruto with an eternal promise; became hesitant, and unsure when his eyes were met with Hinata's pale and fragile shoulder. As he spread the thick, ivory colored cream over her skin, his eyes seemed to be entranced with the soft and smoothness of her shoulder. For a moment, it felt as if everything had stopped. The already dark, obscure room seemed to become even more vague and somber.

* * *

><p><em> Silence oppressed the small room. Eyes, brown as enriched soil, begin to trace an immortal promise against her arm. She neither spoke nor sought to escape his touch. He was something foreign to her life; they had never spoken and knew nothing of each other's dreams and inhibitions. He was neither friend nor foe; he was a stranger. A man whose path had only crossed hers for a brief moment. It was those reasons, that Hinata felt comforted by him. A part of her wanted to know where he'd come from, where he was going and his thoughts; she wanted to be him. She wanted to see how he saw life.<em>

_ When that said stranger reached for his instruments, he paused. His determination seemed to be vanishing; he quickly grabs hold of it and brings it towards her skin. Before he let's the tool graze her shoulder, he casts an eye upwards at her. He wants to give her the chance to back out; he doesn't want to give her this curse. But she simply stares forward, emptily at the shadows created by candles against the walls. Hinata senses that from behind his mask, the man grins. He seems to be impressed with her display of courage and heart. Before anything else can be noticed, he starts to work._

_He works quick and silently. As the tools drags against her skin, the pain crawls to Hinata's back. As he continues, the pain pokes at her spine, irritating her. Strangely enough, the pain is welcomed._

_ When the man finishes, he packs up his things and quickly heads for the door. Before leaving, he finally addresses her; "A stiff drink should dull the pain, and some ointment will ease the swelling." Without another sound, he is gone. Continuing down the same path, from which he started._

* * *

><p>The sound of her name being slurred, along with tufts of blond hair nudging her forearm brings her from her reprieve.<p>

"Hi—naka chan~ pays um 'tention me to 'Kay?"

"Oka—NARUTO, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Although Naruto had finally returned, he was missing some things, mainly articles of clothing. He was no longer wearing a sandal; his headband and black t-shirt had vanished revealing his tan, tattooed and defined stomach and chest for all to see. His eyes were glassy while a sloppy smile was plastered across his face.

"Naka -chan, Sakura and niño has no cup for shots. Then I said, 'why dunya use me? Now they did…Cause dey done; I am back for you!"

"…So Sakura and Ino-chan, were doing body shots…off your stomach?"

A cheeky smile, along with a nod was the only response Hinata could make out as she flagged the bartender down for another drink. Although the blonde was too intoxicated to answer Hinata's question, he was still sober enough to ask the bartender for more tequila shots.

Hinata's plan was to cut Naruto off from drinking anymore, but that was set back a little when she felt someone's sweaty palms caressing her midnight locks. Now it's not that she didn't sense the person there—because she did. Hinata simply thought that whoever it was, they were just trying to order drinks like she had been doing.

"I had ma eye on you since ya walked in, gorgeous."

A chill crept up Hinata's back when the strangers' hands began to rub the center of her back. At this point, Hinata spun her chair around and is met with a monstrosity. The man had a huge gut that seeped from his shirt, he had a huge nose with enormous warts placed tactically at the center of his forehead and above his lips, and to make matters worse; he only had one eye. This being said, as grotesque as the man was, Hinata made sure to keep her face as neutral as she could get, and spoke clearly and quickly.

"I'm sorry to d-disappoint you, but I'm married and don't plan on cheating. Also, I'd appreciate it if you s-stopped touching me and leave me to the company of my friend please."

During her little speech, Hinata couldn't stop cursing herself for stuttering. She wanted to make sure that the message was well received, but also said appropriately. Hinata didn't want to slur her words and have the man think that she could easily be take advantage of.

"Well, I'll be dammed. After all them cups of sake and what not, your still able to function al' rite! I mist say your somethin' else gorgeous."

"Hiya, buddy... Why aren ya payin' 'ttention too ma stories?"

Only after talking to himself for some time, is Naruto finally able to realize that he no longer had his friends' attention. It takes a few more moments for him to access he the situation, and see what was happening to Hinata. After casting a glance at the man who had stolen his friends' attention, Naruto does a double take and scrunched his face together.

"WHOA, hey there man; you look like a fuckin' ogre!

Hinata's face instantly drops. She had been praying that Naruto wouldn't say anything to make the situation worse; obviously, Kami-sama was ignoring her. She quickly begin trying to look for a way to get the blond out of a sticky situation, but the hideous man was too quick to respond.

"Whadya jus say ter me, ya bastard?"

"Basically, ya so ugly that when I looked at ya, I sobered up!"

At this point, Hinata had to stand up, because after her belligerent friend had spoken, the enraged stranger made a grab for the blondes' neck. Naruto, oblivious to anything that was happening, continued to laugh at his comment. He wasn't able to see Hinata grab the mans arm and twist it behind his back, nor did he hear when she politely ask the man to keep his hands to himself. In fact, the only time he stopped laughing was to throw back three more shots he'd received from bartender.

"Naruto, did you just drink my shots?"

Hinata's voice was soft, but laced with confusion and a dash of annoyance. Her eyes became slightly lidded as the previous drinks take affect.

"S'no, I'ds s'neva do dat. Dos' cane from the lady over dere."

He points a finger at the bartender, who in turns confirms the blondes drunken statement. She then brings Hinata three more shots and goes back to cleaning some glasses.

"Oh sorry Naru, my bad."

"Okey dokey!"

Hinata quickly throws back each glass before paying their tab. She's able to left Naruto up, and begins to shuffle towards the exit. Before she able to reach the doors, Naruto pushes off her, announcing he is still able to use his legs. He young man is able to defend his claim by walking towards the door, opening it and gesturing for Hinata to exit first. When they reach outside though, the blonde nearly walks into a lamppost and then collapses unto Hinata.

"Hina-chan~ I can't go on…leave men behind."

After figuring out what he was saying, Hinata speaks, "NO, I can do that! We'll make it Naru-kun!"

"But how's we gonna survive? I dun wanna die!"

The blonde screams towards the skies, as if speaking directly to Kami-sama himself. After a pregnant silence, Hinata addresses his statement.

"…Naru, you do k-know we're in Konoha, right?"

"…Oh. Well then, THANK YOU HINA! ya saved me!"

Naruto wraps his other arm around Hinata's waist and lifts her, enveloping her in a strong hug. Hinata is both scared and embarrassed by his actions, because not only had the blonde drank more than her, but his face was planted directly in between her breasts.

"N-Naruto, p-put me down please."

The blonde simply looked up at her before placing his face back in it's resting place. This time he begins to hum and move his face from side to side, sending a tingling sensation shooting from her back, all the way down to her thighs; thus causing her toes to curl.

Hinata's body begins to shake as the blonde continues to let his head massage her chest. She can only close her eyes and bite her bottom lip to keep from making any type of sounds. Hinata feels her cheeks begin to warm up as Naruto's sun kissed locks tickle her neck and chest. When she is able to speak again, the boy has set her back on the ground.

"Na-Naruto…"

The blonde begins to laugh while rubbing his head, and continues to try to walk down the streets. Hinata, still red from the confusing semi-erotic action, follows a few steps behind him. They both walk in relative silence and the only noise between them, is the sound of their feet shuffling across the sidewalk.

"Hey Hinata, can I tell ya somethin'?"

"Huh, um y-yeah Na-Naruto what is it?"

"I think I might be gay."

If Naruto hadn't stopped to face Hinata when he said it, she would've thought he was joking. But when she found herself mere inches away from his face, Hinata knew her friend was serious.

"Wow Naruto, when did you find out?"

"I dunno, it kinda jus snuck up on me y'know."

Before continuing any further with the conversation, Hinata suggests sitting down on some benches not too far away. As they walk towards the seats, Hinata realizes that she seems to have sobered up quite a bit with the topic of Naruto's sexuality.

"O-okay, my one big question: am I the first person you've told?"

The blonde shoots her a quizzical stare before answering the question with a stiff nod of his head. Hinata instantly perks up and smiles warmly at him.

"Thanks for trusting me, I'm happy…"

Hinata cute and sincere smile reaches her eyes and makes Naruto's cheeks redden. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a small squeeze before letting him go.

"Wait so, you aren't creeped out by it?"

"N-no, why would I be? I love you no m-matter what, you're sexuality would n-never change my views on you. To be honest, I'm not all that surprised!"

The blonde is clearly taken aback by her comments and knits up his eyebrows, "So ya tellin' me you never thought I was straight? Cuz' I'll have you know—"

Hinata waves her hands frantically in defense to Naruto's assumption and gets slightly redder in the face.

"N-NO! I was only trying to s-say that, I couldn't see you being strictly gay or s-straight. M-more like a m-mixture of both—you know, bi-sexual!"

Naruto's serious face is replaced with his usual smiley expression as he laughs at Hinata's reaction.

"Oh I get ya…wait what does bi-whada mean?"

"It m-means that y-you're attracted to both genders!"

Hinata was still worried and rushed to answer him, she practically ended up yelling at Naruto, but the blonde doesn't seem in the least bit fazed.

"YEAH, that describes me perfectly. Thats what I am, Bi-…egh, what's the last part again?"

"Sexual."

"Yeah, Bi-Sexual..."

Naruto begins to stare into space for some time with a smile on his face. After a while it fades and he focuses back onto Hinata. The girl begins to nibble at her bottom lip as the blondes' staring continues; her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment before she finally speaks.

"U-um Naruto, are you okay. Your face looks a little hot."

Hinata reaches forward and touches his forehead with the back of her palm, before checking her own.

"You do seem a little bit warm, maybe we should get going."

As they stands up Naruto grabs her wrist. His grip isn't painful, but it does cause her some discomfort. Hinata calls to him but he's despondent. His azure eyes stare straight through her, almost as if he's looking to the future or some distant memory.

"Hinata, you're a good friend."

"W-well thanks Naru—"

Hinata finds herself pulled into Naruto's arms, and before she can object, the blondes' lips crash down onto hers. Hinata's body freezes up while her eyes widen, time itself seems to have come to a standstill. When Naruto does pull away, he simply smiles again, saying 'I just wanted to see what it would feel like' before backing up a little to let her breathe. Hinata nods her head soundlessly, her rosy cheeks becoming crimson as she wordlessly opens and closes her mouth.

The only thing that knocks her from her shell shock is a dark figure standing near a lamppost.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

><p><strong> So that's the end of chapter five, I know it's been awhile, I just had so much to do and then on top of that, I lost my ability to write. When I say writers block is a bitch, I mean it. It totally bummed me out and I lost all hope in my writing skills, but that was just me overreacting to a minor problem.<strong>

** I promise the next chapter will be better and Neji will make another appearance real soon, I just needed to set the scene for it all. Don't forget to review, and thanks for bearing with me and my craziness for as long as you guys have! (^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

Chapter Six: Punishment

Hinata was petrified. The sound her walking towards the Uchiha manor, caused a tightening in her chest. The steps creak and mumble subtle threats, as she approaches the door. She stared hesitantly at the front door, prolonging her fear. Finally after an excruciating couple of what appeared to be minutes, she opened the door.

Everything is pitch black; considering how late it was, it wasn't surprising. As Hinata enters the house, a chill crawls downs her spine. Silently closing the door behind her, Hinata takes off her sandals and carefully steps onto the hardwood floors. Although she knows she's alone, the opalescent girl tiptoes along towards the bedroom. Without bothering to turn on the lights, she quickly grabs a set of clean clothes and enters the bathroom. While turning on the shower, a smile grazes her lips as she thinks.

'What's the point, when he's done with you, you'll need another shower…and bandages.'

Her eyes are filled with sorrow when she finally enters the tub. The little pellets of water scold her skin, causing her body to redden. It hurts, but she refuses to change the temperature. When she finishes, Hinata slowly dresses and then starts to clean the bathtub.

'Your only prolonging your inevitable punishment.'

Her hands scrub tirelessly at the imaginary dirt littered in and around the tub. Her face is set with determination to clean the already spotless bathroom appliance.

'Its still dirty, scrub harder.'

She quickens her speed, hands tightening around the tiny cloth. Her task is only finished when squeaks begins to emanate from the tub. As she gathers her things, Hinata begins to wonder of how Sasuke will chastise her.

She thinks about how every time he did discipline her, he'd tell her to 'think of it like training'. And when he was tired or satisfied with his work, he'd say his actions were only punitive measures he taking to correct her behavior.

Hinata once again feels a chilling sensation throughout her body, as she relives each punishment. Each one was distinctive as well as painful, but it's not what causes the feeling. She feels her temperature fluctuate with the knowledge that she isn't scared of pain nor what will cause it, but that her body enjoyed it in a weird way. It made her sick, a person who welcomed the idea of torture. Her mind subconsciously craved the pain inflicted by those who were meant to protect and love. And if she were truly honest, she enjoyed the confusion that her emotions and heartache gave her.

'You're sick.'

Sadly, a hand gripping her neck and pinning her to the bedroom wall interrupts Hinata's thoughts. Her eyes fly open, and she drops her clothes, startled. When they adjust to the dark room, she sees Sasuke. Sharingan ablaze and his abnormally stoic face set in overdrive.

"No matter how I try to trust you, you always do something to fuck up."

Hinata knew how it had started, she would soon have her turn to take center stage and deliver her lines: she'll try to explain, Sasuke won't listen, then he "trains" her. She knows that it's pointless to try and have him see things for what they were. She knows this, but insists on speaking anyway.

"I'm sorry—"

Her voice is cut off by Sasuke's hand tightening around her throat. Hinata's eyes feel as if they'll pop from her skull, and her face begins to burn. She feels the blood throughout her face and neck start to rise to the surface. It hurts, but this is only the beginning.

"I don't recall telling you to speak." Sasuke let's go of her neck, giving her body room to collapse towards the cold floor. Before Hinata can catch her breath, Sasuke grabs her and drags her from their bedroom by her hair. She grabs onto Sasuke's hand as to ease some of the tension on her skull. In return, the Indigo haired girl is flung down the hallway, slamming into the wall.

"…" Hinata's breath gets caught in her throat, causing her to cough violently. She keeps her eyes transfixed on the ground, knowing that if she looks at him, Sasuke will only become more enraged.

"Get up."

The drip of something on her lips and the familiar metallic taste of blood causes her close her eyes and inhale slowly. When she's able to steady her breathing, Hinata stands slowly, she falters some but is able to regain her balance.

"Come here, now."

She makes her way towards him slowly, she's cautious. Hinata wants to be ready for anything else that might come her way. This most likely irritated Sasuke more, but Hinata isn't able to tell; she doesn't take her eyes from the ground and if she did, she'd only see a stoic emotionless face.

That's what was so scary about him; you could almost never read his emotions. Sasuke, much like every other Uchiha and Hyuuga, kept his face neutral. If your eyes showed nothing, then your face definitely wouldn't give away your thoughts or emotions.

"Move faster!" Sasuke's words come down on Hinata along with his palm, as he strikes the side of her face. The force of the blow throws her off balance, but Sasuke grabs her arm before she falls to the ground. He pulls her up and turns him to face her.

"You obviously haven't learned anything, when will you understand that you BELONG to me?"

He pushes her aside, and Hinata stumbles into the nearest room, it's dark but by the assortment of furniture and large windows meant that their 'conversation' had been taken into the living room. When Sasuke doesn't follow her into the room to continue things, Hinata's chest tightens once more. She leans against a wall, her neck and throat are hurting, and she can tell she'll have large bruises.

Hinata can hear Sasuke's movements throughout the house. The sounds of drawers and cabinets opening and closing, places him in the kitchen. When she hears the clicking of the stove, Hinata's heart stops. She's starts to imagine what he's doing and for what reason. She imagines him coming into the room, eyes filled with madness as he draws out a knife and slowly carves into her flesh.

It's sick the way she thinks now, but this is what's become of her; she's no longer pure and untainted. He's taken all that she's had left, and refuses to loosen his grip on her mind. Sasuke the torturer, and she, the tortured. This is her role at home, it's her character. She doesn't have many lines to memorize, and the ones she does are small and filled with such an agony that can't be faked nor expressed in words.

'This is what I deserve—it's what I need, to be good. What did he do to Naruto? I hope he's alright. I KNOW he's alright, Sasuke will only punish me for what happened. He—'

Hinata's thoughts are interrupted when a fist hits the empty space near her head. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the vexed Raven calling her.

"So now you want to ignore me."

"NO, I was just—"

The last thing she feels is her head being smashed into the wall, and her body going numb. Hinata doesn't feel herself get thrown towards the ground, but she sees it. She can see her husband and abuser standing over her. She can also hear the muffled sound of his voice saying something then, everything goes black.

'You can't win, you'll never win.

"Bright… it's very bright."

"I know that, I asked if you liked it genius."

As of late, Neji spent most of his free time at the Hyuuga compound. But it wasn't only Hanabi who the young man had been coming to see; it was Mei (her real name is Haname but she's always held a deep disdain for it, and will be addressed as Mei). It first started out as only mere coincidence that the two would meet but after a while, Neji could be found spotted lingering around the areas where Mei was stationed.

Right now, the two were wandering the Konoha shopping district. The young beauty had been complaining about the lack of variety in her closet, so being as the gentleman he was; Neji invited her out. He needed to go shopping anyways and although he'd never say it aloud, Neji enjoyed the girls company.

"Earth to Neji, I asked you a question…"

"And I already gave my opinion."

A smirk crept onto Neji's face, as Mei tried to hit him on the head; a move that was all too easy to avoid. As the girl carried on talking, Neji looked at what she was talking about.

Mei was wearing a baby blue kimono with different colored (what appeared to be) flowers throughout it. The obi was a neutral beige with dark blue trimming and inside of the kimono was a solid blue fabric. The outfit overall was beautiful, and it fit the girl perfectly. The material hugged her in all the right places without being to revealing. Her hair, usually draped behind her back, was now dangling over left shoulder in a loose side ponytail. To be blunt; she looked stunning.

"…And don't get me started on the way—what are you staring at, if it's that ugly I'll change."

"You look…tasteful."

Obviously surprised, Mei begins to blush. The blood rushing to her cheeks is intriguing. Neji can't help but continue to watch her as she turns and re-enters the dressing room, mumbling something about the rudeness of staring and something else his ears couldn't quite catch. When she comes out, Mei is in her normal Hyuuga attire but is carrying the blue kimono.

"Just to be clear, I'm not getting this because of you. I happened to really like it myself and planned on getting it anyways."

"I thought of no other reason why you would."

Mei quickly pays for the kimono and has it wrapped and boxed. When they leave the store, Neji leads the way with Mei following close behind.

"Um Nej, can we slow down— I mean it isn't a race right?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are we walking so fast?"

"This is my normal pace besides, this barely counts as fast."

When Neji's arm is grabbed, he's forced to stop. Mei has wrapped herself around him and refuses to let go. He could've gotten out of the hold, but Neji knew that if he did, she'd just do it again.

"Slow down man, your missing all the beauty of the surroundings. Here walk like this…good, nice and slow. See, there's no need to rush."

"You sound ridiculous."

"I always do, are you just noticing?"

Neji's grunt was enough to suffice as an answer; he didn't need to use words to convey his thought. He knew that Mei would understand him. A smile breaks out onto Neji's face at the thought of this. He felt…happy.

He hadn't felt this way in a while, not since— no he dare not think of her now, not while he was in the company of a dear friend. She'd made it clear that they could never be, and he had accepted this right?

"Um Nej, is there a reason you stopped walking?"

Mei's voice brings Neji from his ideations, only to find that they have indeed stopped. By the tone of her voice, Neji can tell the she seems to be worried. Once again this notion is confirmed when he takes a small glance at her from his peripheral vision. Mei's gleeful expression is replaced by one of worry and uneasiness. Her eyebrows have become knitted together out of concern and she begins to nibble on her lips.

Her action can't help but remind Neji of the woman he's been trying so hard to forget. Just the thought of remembering her nervous tendencies causes a burning in his chest.

"I just remembered that I need to get some groceries and weapons, sorry for my rudeness."

"That's such a weird combination of things to get."

"Why is that, both are essential."

"But one is used to nourish while the other is used as a means of battle."

"While that may be true, they both have the same underlying purpose; to ensure my survival."

Mei rolls her eyes as they continue down the street towards the nearest market. Neji can't help but feel a little off put with the fact that he wasn't honest, but regret is quickly cast aside with the knowledge that he really did need to get those items anyway.

"Hey Neji!"

While Mei turns to see who is calling, Neji doesn't even budge. He knows who it is and is already going through a list of things that they could want. By the time that they catch up to the young man, Neji has already narrowed down the list to about only to sensible reasons; it's either training or another favor.

"What is it Tenten?"

Neji turns to face his old teammate who's sporting her usual hairdo with china styled shirt and pants.

"Geez man, I don't get a hello? Well it shouldn't be expected, long as I've known you."

"If you know it, then it seems pretty pointless to expect anything different."

"You know something—oh, sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something."

Tenten notices Mei and Neji's close proximity and can only give a nervous smile. Taking notice of the fact that she was still holding him, Neji removes his arm form Mei's grasp.

"Not really, I was just going to go get some necessities. And now that you know what I was doing, what do you want?"

"Um okay~, so I kinda need a favor."

"As I suspected."

"What's that suppose—actually I'll let it slide. So anyways our landlord has raised my rent this month and I was wondering if you could give me a loan?"

"You know, you'd be able to make rent if you stopped spending all your money…"

"Hey it's not my fault. I'm just a victim of the weapon industries lure of new weapons. Besides you know I'll pay you back."

"…How much do you need?"

"About 5,000 yen?"

"Alright, but I'd better receive this money back in full, I don't want any payment plans."

"Whatever you say!"

Neji reaches into his knapsack and pulls out his wallet. After counting the total amount of money he had, the brunette takes out the requested amount of money and hands it to his friend. Before he can put away his wallet, the girl is gone only leaving a puff of smoke signifying where she had been.

"So who was that?"

To say that Neji had forgotten that Mei was with him would be an insult to his alertness as a Shinobi, so he settled on the fact that he knew she was there, it's just that her actual presence had been set-aside for a brief moment.

"That was an old teammate of mine, we live in the same apartment complex."

"Oh, okay…so are we headed to the market still?"

"No, we're just going to head to the weapons store."

"Alright."

"Wow, this place has a LOT of weapons!"

"It is a ninja weapons store, so it's pretty likely for it to have a large quantity of weapons."

"Whatever—ooh, look at that!"

Neji couldn't help but smile at how child like Mei looked as she awed over the vast assortment of weaponry. Her eyes were as big as smoke bombs.

'Just like when I brought firework sparklers home for Hin…"

Once again there was that jolt of pain, the fire that burned throughout his chest. Before, this feeling would've brought Neji to his knees frantically gasping for air. But now, he had become accustom to the affliction. His hand passes over his chest in a movement that others could mistake as smoothing his shirt.

"Hey Neji, you should buy this!"

Mei runs over towards the musing man wielding an enormous windmill shuriken. Neji simply stares the eager woman runs toward him. When she loses her footing, Mei goes diving toward the ground but not before tossing the shuriken toward the ceiling. In one motion, Neji barely catches her. The young man in on one knee, with the other fully extended behind him. He cradles her to his chest with one arm, while he lifts the other just in time to grab the weapon before it came down onto them.

"Neji, that was amazing."

Neji stands up with Mei still wrapped in his arm. Her cheeks have a slight ting of pink to them as he eases her down (since he's taller, when he stands up Mei isn't touching the ground). He's upset at her carelessness, but when he notices that the whole ordeal has caught the attention of a few shoppers he decides to keep his words brief.

"Don't touch anything else."

As expected, when Neji doesn't make a fuss the group of on lookers go back to browsing the isles for their items. Mei in turn bows her head and nods pitifully like a scolded child.

"Okay."

The young man places the shuriken back on the wall where it belonged before walking towards the clerk, he's an older gentlemen with a couple of age marks on his cheeks and gray lining in his beard. The man has a pipe in his mouth, as he cleans a large kunai type sword.

"What can I do for ya?"

"I placed an order for some explosive tags and smoke bombs."

As Neji speaks, the clerk continues to clean the massive sword. He stops only to take the pipe from his mouth and blow the smoke from his lungs.

"Name?"

"Hyuuga."

The man places the sword on the counter before turning around to pick up two boxes.

", that you?"

"Yes."

"Here you are, that'll be 3,000 yen."

Neji hands the man the money, before taking out a scroll and setting the boxes on it. He forms a few hand signs and the boxes disappear in a small cloud for smoke. After placing the scroll back into his knapsack. With a small bow and 'thank you' he exits the store with Mei in tow.

"We should head back to the compound, it's getting late."

Neji takes note of the suns location and the time. Its nearly 6 o'clock which means that if they leave now, he'll still have some time to go see Hanabi.

"Yeah alright."

As they walk, the atmosphere between the two becomes stagnant. It doesn't really bother Neji, but he can tell that Mei can't the silence. There are a few times when he feels like asking her what she wants, but he catches himself before he says anything.

'If she wants to talk, then she'll speak when she's ready.'

After a couple more minutes pass, Neji starts to get annoyed. He doesn't need to activate his byakugan to see that the woman is silently working up the nerve to speak. When the Hyuuga walls come into view, she finally speaks.

"Hey Nej, I was thinking that since you weren't able to go food shopping, that I could make you a meal sometime."

After a pregnant silence and a lot of fidgeting on Mei's part, Neji agrees relieving her of her anticipation when they reach the entrance.

"That would be nice."

"Great!"

Instead of heading straight to the Bunke quarters, Neji and Mei continue to walk down the pathway. Unlike before, it isn't awkward. Mei even scoots closer to Neji, blaming it on how chilly the weather had gotten. He simply nodded his head in response, it had gotten a little cold and seeing how small she was, she must've been cold for a while.

When they near the Main house the couple step onto the porch and proceed to walk towards the back. When they see a few branch members, Neji stops to give a small hello and continues towards the back.

When the yard comes into view, Neji and Mei both take a rest on the cherry wood steps. They gaze out to the vast yard and trees beyond it.

"Everything looks so peaceful."

"I suppose so."

"Not 'suppose so' it is. Can you at least admit that Nej?"

When he doesn't respond, Neji hears a small chuckle arise from Mei. She tries to hide it behind her hand but has no luck. This causes Neji to smile, although he won't say it, he really did enjoy his day with Mei. They spent a few more minutes just staring out at the yard quietly.

"I think I'll head back to my quarters now, I have get my brother up early tomorrow."

"Alright, give him my best."

After getting her boxed kimono, Mei stands up ready to leave as Neji stands and turns to go inside to check in with Hanabi.

"Hey Neji, I had fun today…with you."

"I did too."

Mei walks towards Neji and gives him a hug. Neji, who has told her many times about personal space, allows the gesture; he even reciprocates it. When Mei loosens up on Neji, he tales a small step back.

"Goodnight—"

Neji is cut off by a pair of soft lips; Mei's lips. He doesn't move away in fear of hurting her feelings, but he doesn't kiss her back. The kiss isn't soft, but it isn't rough either; it's rushed. When Mei doesn't pull back Neji decides to gently lean away. However not in time to sense a chakra pattern approaching. He's only to realize it when the shoji doors open. By then, they've already seen too much.

"Oh, how rude of me I didn't know anyone was back here."

Neji is mute; not because he's embarrasses or out of shock, he'd just rather not talk at the moment. Mei is getting redder by the minute whether it is from holding her breath or embarrassment. It seems like an eternity before she speaks.

"No, we should be apologizing. I'll take my leave now, I'm very sorry. Please excuse me Hinata-sama."

Once Mei bows deeply, she quickly exits the yard at lightening speeds before Hinata can utter another syllable. There's an awkwardness that forms a thick cloud in the back. Hinata just stands in the doorway, while Neji leans against the pillars. Neither seems to know what to do, or what to say. Their paths haven't crossed for so long, they seemed to have forgotten how to interact with each other.

Neji is in pain. The ache that resided in his chest has turned into a fire that threatens to consume him. He wants to talk to her but how can he, after what she's just seen, Neji knows that even if he tried to explain things; they'd only get more complicated. But then again, it didn't matter. Besides if somebody didn't say something and fast, his head might explode.

"How have you been Hinata-sama?"

"Fine, I just came to see Hanabi and check on mothers garden."

"I had a feeling you'd stop by Nii-san."

Thank Kami Hanabi came when she did, the conversation hadn't started yet, but it managed to irk his nerves. He couldn't possibly feign any interest in the garden she was notorious for caring for. It wasn't that he felt awkward—well maybe just a tad bit— around Hinata now, he just couldn't carry a conversation with her.

"Oh Hanabi, you did a wonderful job with the gardening!"

Somewhere in between Hanabi arriving and Neji's thoughts, Hinata had stepped off the porch and was kneeling by an assortment of flowers.

"I just didn't want them to wilt is all, it's no big achievement or anything."

"That's pure nonsense. You've taken great care of them Hanabi, wouldn't you agree Nii-San?"

"It looks as if she's becoming more refined with each visit Hinata Sama."

One thing that made teasing Hanabi worth wild, was her temper. Of course getting her to snap took years of dedication and resolve (it also helped to know what got her peeved), but when you were finally able to get a reaction; it was time well spent.

"HEY! What are you tryna say?"

"Nothing, just that you're starting to behave like a girl instead of your usual boy-like manner."

"…Screw you Neji—"

"There's that vulgar language again, back to childish name calling? It truly is remarkable that your Hinata's older sister..."

"I'll show you childish, when I kick your ass!"

Hanabi was fuming. If steam were to burst from her ear and nose, no one would've been surprised. Her face was red, and looked like it were ready to explode. The thing that made the argument funny was the fact that Neji was as cool as a cucumber. He just stood there, with that cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"That's very unbecoming of the head of the—"

Hinata's spontaneous laughter interrupts Neji. Both he and Hanabi look towards the girl, faces contorted with anger and confusion. After a while, Hanabi joins in with her sisters giggling, while Neji only offers a grunt and a smile.

"I'm sorry…it's just, this reminds me of old times."

Hinata is finally able to tame her giggles to small and intermittent chuckles as she looks over towards her sister and cousin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Nii-San was only this annoying when you were around."

"I was just thinking something along those lines, only it is YOU who is annoying."

Once again, the two are back to complaining about the idiosyncrasies and irritating habits. Only this time does Hinata allow herself to drift off into a trance, her two companions voices become dulled to a low murmur, as she tends to the garden.

"…And you talk in your sleep like a loser!"

"As do you, so I guess we're on the same level."

She missed this. Spending the day with Neji and Hanabi, relaxing and joking. This was the side of them reserved only for her and no one else. They trusted her enough to let their guards down, and give themselves over to her wholeheartedly.

"Hanabi, you did a wonderful job tending to the plants. They look well nourished and kept, all the weeds are pulled and I see you also clipped some of the loose ends…"

"I already told you it's no big deal, I was bored and didn't want to have dead plants tarnish the Main House."

"If that were the case, then why are you blushing? If you were truly bored then I imagine you would just go train, and besides; if you didn't want them to wilt as you say, then why not have one of the gardeners tend to them. This shows that they hold some type of significance to you, and that would also imply that you lied—"

"Geez, do you always have to speak Neji? I mean big whoop you're smart, but don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?"

The two glare daggers at each other until you can actually see a tiny battle being waged on. That is until Hinata cuts in.

"Well either way, you did wonderful."

A small shade of pink begins to tint Hanabi's cheeks, but no one mentions it with the knowledge that she will just negate the evidence, blaming it on the climate.

"Thanks."

Although she was having fun, the day was coming to a close and it was time to get going. Hanabi needed to be well rested for her counsel meeting tomorrow, and Neji probably wanted to see that girl he was with earlier. Although her fringe covered the girls' forehead, Hinata knew that she was of the branch house.

'They're probably dating. Well it's to be expected, she was rather beautiful...'

"Hanabi-chan, it's getting late."

"I know."

"So I'll be leaving soon…"

Hanabi's cheerful expression immediately becomes dejected and crestfallen; the exact thing Hinata wanted to avoid. Seeing her sister hurt (and to know she caused it), made Hinata very hesitant to move. In spite of her reluctance, she gets up anyway. As she walks up the steps, Hinata notices Neji watching her. As she stands Hanabi up and pulls her into a hug, she can still feel his set of eyes observing her like a hawk.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll return here soon okay?"

"I'm not sad, I know you'll come back."

Hanabi's voice is muffled as she buries her head into Hinata's kimono. When Hinata's body sways backwards a little, Hanabi pulls her in closer.

"Then why are you crying?"

Hanabi lifts her head, eyes slightly pink with moisture clearly visible, and looks at her sister.

"Stupid Nee-chan, I'm not crying. Your hair is too long and some of it got in my eye."

"Oh, of course; how foolish of me…"

Hinata offers Hanabi a warm smile as she cups her chin, and whips away the water. Afterwards, she lightly pecks the juniors' nose with a kiss, before inhaling deeply and facing Neji.

He averts his gaze, as Hinata casts him a glance. An action that causes her lips to form an expression that doesn't meet her eyes.

"It was nice seeing you again, Neji-Nii san."

"Likewise."

Again Hinata displays a somber smile before facing her sister again.

"Hanabi, please tell father that I came by today."

"Alright—wait, you're not walking home alone at this hour —"

"Don't fuss over me, besides I'm capable of protecting myself…"

"So…Neji walk Nee-chan home."

"Oh that won't be necessary. Besides, I'm sure Neji has something else to take care of…"

Hinata looks to Neji in hopes that they are of one mind on the matter, but when he stands up, she knows his answer.

"Gladly Hanabi-sama."

"Good, now I'll be able to rest easy knowing my sister is in good hands."

Hanabi snickers as she finally walks into the house, leaving the two adults to their lonesome.

"We should get going, the walk from here the Uchiha estate is about a twenty minute walk."

Neji already sets out before Hinata can answer, walking with hurried pace. Seeing as Hinata was wearing a kimono, it's surprising she managed to catch up with him by the time Neji passed the Hyuuga gates. The silence between them spoke volumes at to what both were probably thinking. After about a couple more minutes of brisk walking and silence, Neji finally slows down to a leisurely stroll, allowing Hinata to catch her breath.

"So…how have you been?"

"…"

When Neji doesn't answer, Hinata begins to think that he might not have heard her. But since she could see majority of his face, she knew he heard her question.

"Fine."

'Great, he's probably still upset about what happened earlier…'

"Once again, I wanted to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to interrupt—"

"An apology isn't needed."

Now Hinata was confused. If he wasn't upset about that then why was he acting so reserved and distant? Yeah she'd told him that they couldn't be seen together as often anymore, but he had to understand why; so that probably wasn't the reason either.

"May I ask what's wrong?"

"Nothing. "

Neji seemed to quicken his steps once more, only this time Hinata wasn't going to chase him. Instead, she stayed at a moderate speed and simply watched the distant that grew between them.

'He's getting further and further from my grasp.'

Hinata could only smile, at the thought. It wasn't the same as the one before; this smile was forced; and noticeable.

"So—"

"What happened to your face?"

The question stops Hinata in her tracks, her mind instantly stops working and for a brief moment, her heart stopped. She can see he's waiting for an answer, she just doesn't know which one to give him.

She knew nothing could get passed Neji, he saw everything. Was this the reason he wanted to walk her home, so he could just interrogate her? They're in the middle of the road for Kami's sake; this wasn't the place for this type of conversation (or anywhere for that matter). She could see Neji clinching his fists, and although she couldn't see his face, she knew it was written with pure anger.

"What are you talking about?"

As the words leaves her mouth, Neji turns around eyes filled with disbelief.

"I saw it. When you were hugging Hanabi, you relaxed and the genjutsu you'd placed around your face faltered."

"…"

"Aren't you going to speak?"

"…We were training—"

"Don't lie."

Neji's anger was growing with each passing second. It was visible throughout his entire face. His eyebrows were knitted together, and the veins around his eyes are bulging; threading to activate his byakugan.

'Why can't we just stop talking and continue walking.'

"What do you want me to say then?"

"Just be honest."

"If I were to be honest, I'd have to tell you there's nothing to be honest about."

"I'm not blind, and neither is Hanabi."

Hinata instantly brings her hands up to her chest, in hopes of offering herself some type of shield. Neji knows what she's trying to protect herself from his gaze, but that won't stop him.

"I see the thick impressions of his hand around your neck..."

"Stop it."

"What about the large bruises on your back and shoulders..."

"Please."

"He must've slammed you into a wall, and look at the large welt that extends across your rib cage—"

"STOP IT!" Hinata has wrapped herself up in her arms and is kneeling on the ground. She knows already, she was there, she knows how she got each and every injury and why; he doesn't need to tell her.

'Even Neji knows about how bad you are, look at you: you're pathetic. You don't deserve to stand next to Hanabi, your a bad example.'

Hinata grabs her head frantically, her thoughts are beginning to drive her to the brink of insanity. Her eyes sting as heavy tears begin to fall down her face.

"Hinata-sama…"

Neji's voice is soft. The same tone someone would use on a toddler; someone who's weak. He knows he went too far, but what can he do now, he can't apologize. Instead, he walks over to Hinata, when he's hovering directly over her; he tries to offer her a hand. One that is slapped away as if it held some type of disease.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Hinata—"

"Get away from me."

Hinata slowly stands up, water spilling down her cheeks, lightly staining her kimono. The emotion of her gaze is that of a broken soul. Neji simply stands there, as if he hasn't heard her command.

"…Alright."

There's a pregnant stare that the two exchange. Then as if admitting defeat, Neji casts a glance elsewhere while backing away. Without another word, Hinata begins to make her down the road. As she departs, Neji watches her figure grow smaller and disappear into the night. Even when she is far from the reach of his byakugan, he continues to stare at where she once stood.

"Shit…"

A/N: So that's a wrap for this chapter. Don't forget to drop some words of wisdom in that review box, flames are always welcome! The next chapter is already undergoing construction as we (you) read. I know the story line is a tad bit slow, but I promise the next segment will have more action. Hope you all tune in for the next one.


	7. Chapter 7: First Mission

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! But this was one of the hardest chapters to write, not only because it was accidentally deleted 4 times, but also because it really is just a filler chapter. Don't worry the next chapter shouldn't take half as long since I already have the layout. Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: First Mission<p>

As Neji walked through the public park towards his apartment, his mind was flooded with events of the previous night. He knew he would have to talk to Hinata sooner of later, but he'd been hoping that it happen in a few weeks, or maybe even further in the future. But as fate would have it, Neji's chance to apologize would come sooner, seeing as the Hokage was sending him on a mission with Hinata. His muscles tensed a thought of being in close proximity with her again.

_'Dammit.'_

To make matters worse, Sasuke would be accompanying them as well, along with Naruto. After discovering this, Neji became convinced that Kami-sama was working against him.

_'There's no time for this now, I need to be prepared both mentally and physically...'_

Upon arrival to his apartment, Neji notices one of his windows left slightly ajar. There had been warnings circulating throughout the neighborhood of recent break ins, but Neji didn't even think to fret; seeing that he was an elite Konoha ninja, and nobody would be stupid enough to attempt to rob him (obviously this cockiness had led to his ruin).

_'This just isn't my week...'_

With an annoyed expression on his face, Neji walks towards the front door producing a key, after unlocking the door he walks inside.

"Hey Nej, took you long enough."

What Neji expected to see was a rather large man, with arms exploding with Neji's clothes, vases and maybe even his lamp. What he got was Mei sitting on his couch with her feet carefully tucked underneath her petite body.

"Why are you here?"

"So I take it your not going to greet me properly."

"Exactly, now I hope no one saw you crawling through my window—"

"Nope, that's not how I got in."

Mei's cheeky smile tells Neji that the girl isn't going to tell him without earning the knowledge.

"Then how did you?"

"I'll gladly tell you, but I'll need something in return..."

"Forget it then, I don't want to know."

" Aw C'mon…Geez man, loosen up a bit."

"I could still call the authorities—"

"Oh calm down you grouch, I just asked the landlady to let me in."

"Give her my thanks."

"No need to be sarcastic, besides, you can tell her later; she invited us to dinner."

"It'll have to be just the two of you, since I've been given a mission."

Mei's expression becomes solemn instantly, causing Neji to question the tone in which he spoke. After a long lasting silence, Mei perks up and walks into Neji's kitchen.

"What are you doing now?"

"What's it look like, I'm making you a boxed lunch."

To say Neji was surprised was an understatement. Had Mei not turned her back, she would've seen the young man's stunned expression.

"That won't be necessary, we usually just—"

"No, I want to make you something, that way you know someone is thinking of you."

She had closed the discussion, and that was that. Neji had no say in the matter, Mei was making him a meal and he would have to just accept what she gave him.

"I have only one question then, can you even cook?"

"Don't worry, I used to help with dinner at the compound; so I know a thing or two."

With that said, Neji became compliant and let Mei get to work. While she boiled the rice and prepped the eggs, Neji went into his bedroom and brought out his ninja tools. Setting his bag on the table, Neji begins to take out his kunai, shuriken, and ninja scrolls. He then starts to clean them meticulously.

_'This almost feels like we're married...'_

Neji casts a glance in Mei's direction; she's adding rice to the boiling pot on the stove. A smile is present on her face as she hums a soft tune. At first Neji tries to distinguish the melody, but eventually gives up. The silence isn't awkward or stressed; merely present.

Once Neji finishes cleaning his tools, he sorts them again before placing then into his sack. A sweet smell fills the living room, invading Neji's nostrils. The aroma is almost intoxicating, Neji's mouth begins to salivate and he sits in quiet anticipation.

"Do know how long you'll be away?"

"It could range from two weeks to a month, we don't expect missions to be quick."

Mei's response is drowned out by the sound of food sizzling on skillets and the boiling of water. Since her back faces him, Neji isn't able to get a clear reading of the girls' expression. Mei moves through the small kitchen with quickly, flipping eggs and stirring rice. She then takes out some beef, and begins slicing it into thin little pieces. After throwing it into the pan she cuts up some cabbage and carrots and places into a large wok. When Neji catches a glance of her face, he's pleasantly surprised to see a lovely smile on her face.

"Would you like for me to bring you something back?"

"Um...No. Instead I'd like for you to promise me two things..."

"Depends on what I'm promising."

"One, you come back in one piece; and two, you come back in time for the summer festival. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Good, your lunch is ready."

As Mei closes the lid to Neji's bento, Neji finishes cleaning, and packing his weapons into his pouch. Before Neji can go to the kitchen to retrieve his lunch, Mei is already carrying it toward him. Neji's face must've spoke in volumes, because when Mei hands him the boxed lunch, an amused smile is plastered on her face.

Neji's mind begins to speculate reasons behind the sudden gleeful expression. When Mei's face becomes tinged with red, Neji questions her.

"What?"

Mei comes out of a trans, and gives Neji a confused look. "What did you say?"

"What were you thinking just now?"

"N-nothing, I just—nothing!"

A rush of annoyance shoots through Neji's body. People stopping in the middle of their sentences was a big pet peeve of his.

"Just tell me..."

"Fine, it kinda looks like we're married—I mean with the lunch an' all..."

A smile finds its way onto Neji's face, as he walks towards the front door. Mei follows close behind before Neji stops.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah a little, I'm too young to settle down and besides, you're not my type."

"Then what was yesterday?"

"A moment of weakness."

Neji turns around with disbelief written all over his face; Mei's doesn't meet his gaze, but simply casts her gaze out the window. An action that the brunette takes notice of.

"Oh really."

"Yeah, I got caught up in the moment and acted out how I thought I felt..."

"Okay we'll just leave it at that."

Neji doesn't move after the conversation ends. He just stands over Mei with his bag thrown over his shoulder, and his bento in hand. When Mei finally meets his gaze, she looks happy.

"I'll be departing soon."

"Yeah, so get back sooner..."

Neji couldn't leave on this note. It felt wrong to just walk away, knowing that she would be worrying over him; he wouldn't allow it. Mei starts to fidget, bringing Neji from his thoughtful silence. Just before the girl has the chance to speak, Neji silences her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry."

As Neji walked away, he contemplated his feelings for Mei. He thought about the kiss, and how when he kissed Mei, he didn't feel anything that felt like love. Instead he felt that familiar pinch of pain that constantly ripped through his chest.

_'What am I doing?'_

It was clear that Neji and Mei's friendship was progressing into something more, but was Neji willing to go along with it's developments? He never really saw Mei and him as an item with them being so close and all, but then again, he was obtuse when it came to matters of the heart.

The front gate to comes into view; there he sees three familiar bodies, leaning against its strong pillars. He slightly adjusts his speed to a faster pace (which still looks like a leisurely stroll.) and runs through the objective of the mission. He inhales deeply, clearing his mind of all his previous thoughts. By the time the brunette meets up with the team he's ready.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Trees flew past at incredible speed, and the branches beneath their feet became an endless path. The group had been traveling for the past three hours nonstop. Neji lead the group through the thick foliage at an incredible velocity. Sasuke and Naruto followed behind the brunette, while Hinata trailed behind. It had been decided that since both she and Neji should cover the front and back of platoon, in order to increase efficiency and defense measures.<p>

"Stay on your toes, we should reach the Rock country in a day or so."

Although the Raven, hadn't directed the comment towards any particular person in the group, Hinata knew it was meant for her. Seeing that he was captain of the stealth force (and her husband), it was painstakingly obvious that her performance on this mission would determine her future as a member.

"Hey Hina-chan, Oi Hinata. I didn't get to—"

"Naruto, watch your step!"

The eager blonde, while trying to get his opal-eyed companions attention, had the misfortune of stepping on a fragile branch. As soon as his foot came into contact with the brittle bough, there was a loud snap and the unmistakable figure of Naruto plummeting towards the ground.

Hinata is quick to dive for her friend, but before she's able to reach him, a swift figure with cat-like agility grabs the blonde. When she stops at an adjacent branch, she sees Sasuke holding Naruto in his arms.

"I guess you're too stupid to follow simple instructions after all. When I said stay on your toes, it wasn't for my sake Dobe."

"SCREW YOU TEME! Tryin' to act all cool and shit, I didn't ask for your help—"

"Because you were to busy having your life flash before your eyes, to say anything."

"I really do hate you. Will ya put me down now, I'm not a baby and sure as hell don't wanna be held by you!"

"Fine." Without any warning, Sasuke opens his arms wide and let's Naruto fall down. The blonde sends cerulean glares at the raven, who in return simply shrugs his shoulders and hides his amusement.

"Why'd ya drop me teme!"

"I did what you asked."

"No~ I said to put me down not drop me Baka!"

"All the same."

"You dumbass..."

Naruto begins to get up, but instantly stops when he puts pressure on his left foot. By the expression on his face, it was clear that it was serious. Hinata walks over to her friend and begins to assess the situation, while Sasuke radios in to Neji. After a few moments, Neji appears above the group.

"What happened?"

While Sasuke begins the task of filling Neji in, Hinata rolls up Naruto's pants before reaching for her bag. Naruto rubs the back of his head and apologizes to the girl as she begins work.

"Heh, so much for a good start, huh Hina-chan?"

"Don't worry, this is a perfect time for the group to rest. We've made great headway and could use a break..."

Hinata lathers some ointment on the blondes swollen tendon before wrapping it. When she's finished, she finds Sasuke leaning against the tree and appearing to be in deep meditation, while Neji sits close by. When her gaze lingers on the brunette, he snaps from his thoughts.

"How's it look?"

"It's nothing too serious, he must've pulled a muscle when he fell. But the ointment I used should help with the pain and swelling. He'll be ready by tomorrow."

"Alright, then I guess we'll set up camp for tonight."

Hinata looks over to Sasuke, looking for some type of approval, instead she's met with an empty gaze. Before she can speak once more, Sasuke advises everyone to descend to ground level.

"Neji, there's a pond or something just a few meters from here. While you get us food, I'll get the fire wood and Hinata and Naruto will set up camp."

Neji simply nods in approval before setting out for food. Naruto of course doesn't seem to agree with Sasuke's decision.

"Hey, why can't I get food?"

Sensing Sasuke will only ignore the blonde, Hinata decides to chime in.

"Naruto, it's not wise to have you do it since you are hurt—"

"That's never stopped me before."

"So what, just shut up and stay where you are. You're not needed at the moment."

Sasuke's comment ends the conversation with his usual unabashed bluntness. Of course that didn't stop Naruto from sneaking in a few mumbled complaints while Hinata pulls Him towards an empty area, perfect for setting up camp. The blonde waits until the raven leaves the surrounding area before he starts getting to work. After Naruto gets a couple of logs for makeshift seats, he watches his opalescent-eyed companion arranging some rocks for the fire.

"Hey Hina-chan, I didn't get a chance to apologize to ya yet."

Although she doesn't make any attempts to meet the blondes' gaze, it's clear that Naruto has her attention.

"So yea, I hope I didn't cause ya any trouble between you and Sasu-teme. I told him I got caught up for a second. Ya know how I get n'all."

"Don't worry Naruto, he didn't bring it up when he got home anyway."

Hinata doesn't need to activate her Bloodline to see skepticism written throughout the blondes face. Leaves rustle under Naruto's feet as he closes the distance between he and Hinata. As he moves, the girl silently pleas with Kami-sama to send a distraction to politely end their conversation. Of course when she can feels the blondes body heat on her back, she knows her prayers have fallen on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan."

"As I said before, you have nothing to be sorry for Naruto-kun."

This time when she turns around, the blondes' exuberant smile, and cheery cerulean eyes greet Hinata.

"Ya know, I really do love it when ya call me that."

"N-Naruto!"

The blonde, caught in a swell of emotion, lifts Hinata into the air with a strong embrace. Just like the previous night, the blondes' head is once again nestled in between Hinata's breasts.

"I could stay like this for a while..."

"U-um I'd prefer it if you d-didn't Naruto."

"Damn...alright."

After a stalled moment, the blonde gently places his friend back onto the ground. Just as he does so, Neji appears from the woods carrying three large fish. Naturally a blushing Hinata puts some distance between herself and the blonde, while Neji hangs the fish from a nearby branch. The air becomes stagnant when neither party attempts to speak. Hinata, having been fed up with the dead air, tries to spark a light conversation but becomes mute from the rustling of bushes as Sasuke emerges from the foliage.

"While the food is being made, that should give everyone enough time to perform their nightly rituals. We'll discuss the mission over dinner and then begin the first round of night watch."

"Finally, I was waitin' for ya to say those magic words—See ya!"

An overly joyed Naruto scrambles to the tents, gathering some items before setting out for the river, with both Neji and Sasuke trailing.

Just as quickly as the group had gathered, they once again separated leaving Hinata behind to prepare the meal. Hinata watches silently as the group disappears behind a cloak of trees and bushes, before turning her attention to her assigned task. A smile finds it way onto the young girls face when she spots the fire dancing in the center of the campsite.

_'I guess Naruto was right... He's being nice for a change_.'

* * *

><p>"When we arrive in the Rock Country, we'll head to the O.K Temple in the capital city. There we'll meet with the head priest who'll inform us further on this 'precious treasure' that we'll be guarding."<p>

"Oi Neji, why wasn't this precious treasure told to us before we get there?"

"Well from what the Hokage said, it seems that some involved with the temple that wish to harm the treasure and the head priest would rather tell us in person."

"Oh, okay."

The group was huddled around the campfire as Neji summarized their mission. Hinata however couldn't pay much attention to the conversation. Her mind kept brooding over Neji's bento.

'I guess he had Mei prepare him something. Their relationship must be progressing fairly quickly if that's the case. '

"We should set out around sunrise, if we want to make it to the O.K Temple by noon."

'If only I could get him alone. Maybe we could just talk...'

"Agreed. Naruto your foot how is it?"

"Ya know what, I think it's better. That stuff Hinata put on it sure did help."

"Well although that's good to hear, it'd be best if you get some rest. You'll be relieved of night duty tonight, but don't think that'll be the case tomorrow."

"Aw look at that, Sasu-teme's bein' nice for a change."

"Shut Dobe. I just don't want you screwing up anything tomorrow for personal injuries."

"If you say so, well nite everybody. Night Hina-chan!"

Before the blonde disappears inside of the tent, he throws the group thumbs up accompanied with a cheeky grin. Silence overtakes the remaining figures; the air becomes stagnant and unwelcoming. Hinata's eyes shut as the small fires light crackling echoes throughout the area, mixing with the of sounds of night. The opalescent girl inches closer to the fire, trying to receive what warmth she can as the wind carries in the cold.

'But even if we can't speak, just being in the same place will suffice. '

"I'll stand guard for the first hour and a half, before alternating with you."

"Alright."

From behind closed lids, Hinata senses Neji leave. With she and Sasuke being the only ones remaining, Hinata opens her eyes, only to be met with onyx.

"If you're going to be a member of the stealth force, I need to know something; if the time comes, are you prepared to desert a fellow comrade?"

Sasuke's question catches Hinata off guard. How could she even think to abandon one of her friends, she hadn't been taught that as a Genin.

"Yes."

"...Good, use this time to get cleaned up."

As Hinata gets her shower kit, she can feel a pair of obsidian eyes watching her every move. Without turning around, she can tell that the gazing has no malice behind it. It felt like he was peering into her soul, seeing her truth, and personal convictions. Soundlessly, Hinata disappears into the thick foliage surrounding the camp. Only when she was out of sight was she able exhale the large amount of oxygen that collected in her lungs.

* * *

><p>The cool lake water glistens under the twilight sky, as a pale beauty drifts in and out of reality. Her long midnight tresses conceal most of her feminine frame as small waves rock her body. Sasuke's question plays over in her mind.<p>

_'Would he really have us abandon a squad member... could I abandon someone?'_

With a deep inhale; Hinata's body begins to descend into the watery abyss. She watches in awe as the night sky becomes blurry and obscured. Her hair dances around her face with an untamed grace as her body drifts towards the unknown. As the light diminishes, Hinata allows her eyes to close.

'Relax... everything will work out, as long as I stay focused.'

Long midnight locks brush gently against Hinata's collarbone as air is expelled from the girls' mouth. Staying under the watery setting was easy enough, seeing that Hinata's chakra nature was water. From beneath the watery depths, Hinata notice a shadowed figure move above the surface. Before making any attempts to emerge, she activates her byakugan. Her sight reveals nothing out of the ordinary, so she mocks the unknown figure as just an animal passing overhead.

When she finally resurfaces and starts to dress, Hinata can't shake the feeling that she's being watched. This notion is quickly sedated by the knowledge that her byakugan hadn't picked up any presence other small insects and reptiles roaming amongst the trees.

_'Sasuke does have eyes everywhere.'_ Her light remark serves its purpose in easing her suspicion.

Hinata dries her hair, running loose fingers through lax curls. She then grabs her bathing kit, cradling it as she makes her way back to camp. The area is very dark, and since the trees are so high up, their leaves eclipse most of the moonlight. Hinata didn't even activate her Sight, since she had already memorized the paths layout.

'Its so...peaceful out here. These woods almost remind me of the small woodlands out by the Hyuuga and Uchiha compounds.'

Hinata's free hand finds itself grazing over the small bushes and wild plants that surrounded her. When she spots a patch of wild irises, Hinata stops to inspect the further.

'Irises...they smell wonderful. The irises at the compound don't even compare to these...their petals seem to be glowing.'

The scent of the plants lingers on the girls' senses, even as she arrives at the campsite. Much to her surprise, instead of seeing Sasuke, Hinata finds herself staring at Neji. The two share an awkward silent greeting before finds sanctuary in her tent. As she sets her things down, she notices Sasuke's unoccupied sleeping bag. Hinata shyly pokes her head out into the open area, causing the brunette look her way.

"Um, do you know where Sasuke went?"

After staring blankly for a moment, Neji retreats into his mind, but not before answering the doe eyed girl before him.

"...He went out about an hour ago. He'll be heading back soon."

"Okay, um...thanks." Hinata ducks back into safety of her pavilion, while silently cursing herself. This of course causes her to continue the old habit of worrying her bottom lip.

'This is the chance you were asking for, right? Pull yourself together Hinata.'

Her teeth begin tearing off excess pieces of skin, as she slowly tries to build up courage. Just thinking of how she could begin their conversation was enough to cause one of her legendary fainting episodes.

'Just relax, treat this like you would a council meeting...'

Without another thought, Hinata emerges from the comfort of her small tent, choosing the distress of confronting Neji. She carefully floats towards an empty seat directly across from her brunette counterpart. She wants to wait until he acknowledges her presence, but quickly reconsiders when he shows no interest in her direction.

"...How are you, Nii-san?"

When her question is met by a cacophony of the sounds of night and the crackling of the fire, Hinata instantly becomes crestfallen. She has half a mind to return to her barren canvas, when Neji makes her efforts worthwhile.

"Even after everything that's been said, I still continue to be your 'Nii-san'..."

"I don't see why not—"

"Don't play coy Hinata-sama, it doesn't suit you."

Fringe falls over Hinata's eyes as she shields her face, caught red handed. A smile plays at her lips as her eyes fall upon the darkened sky.

"You're right. I don't know why I thought that it'd work. But I meant it; there's no reason why I'd see you differently."

The pair stare at each other briefly before the brunette breaks contact. For a spilt second, Hinata could see Neji's aghast expression before it reverted back to a stoic mask.

"You're far too forgiving Hinata-sama—"

"And you, too unforgiving. Would you rather I call you Neji from now on?"

When he doesn't answer, Hinata has her answer. Had she a personality similar to that of Ino or Rock Lee, Hinata would've flashed a brilliant grin at her small victory. Trying to stay level headed, the girl is quick to draw in a gust of air, before the conversation continues. Neji however doesn't look as gleeful as Hinata. In fact, the brunette looks rather discerning to say the least.

"What is it Neji-Nii?"

"...Why did you choose marriage, and with the Uchiha no less?"

She would be lying if she pretended that this question came as a surprise. She knew that it was the thing that played at everyone's tongue when the marriage had been announced. Hinata could even see the taboo question hover over her father as he addressed the entire Hyuuga compound. Although she knew this, Hinata still held out hope that it wouldn't be asked.

"...I—he needs me."

Hinata didn't have to look at Neji to tell he was upset. She could feel the spike in his chakra level. Instinctively Hinata find small refuge behind her bangs. The brunette before her rises slowly, before grabbing a few sticks and adding then to the dwindling fire.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"...Just because it's not the answer you were expecting, doesn't determine it's value Nii-san."

Hinata's words are muffled by the long fringe that covers her face, an easy hint to drop the topic. Luckily for her, Neji decides that the conversation isn't worth any more grief. When he doesn't speak, Hinata casts a sullen gaze towards his direction. She watches as the brunette casually moves his hair from his shoulders. It's at this point; that Hinata realizes Neji's hair is free and undone. It's longer than she remembers, but its still straight and mimics the average Hyuuga male.

"Hanabi-sama wishes that you come see her more."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Of course not. She's never been one to blatantly speak on her emotions."

A smile finds it's way onto Neji's face, sparking new life back into the pair's conversation. Hinata can't help but grin at the thought of her younger sibling and her subdued personality.

"Well you're not wrong there, she's always been like that. Even as a child, whenever she wanted your attention, she made sure she had it..."

"All of the branch family was convinced she had a sister complex."

This causes Hinata bursts into a fit of giggles, racking her body with trembles. She tries to compose herself by covering her mouth with her small nimble fingers, only to have he muffled hilarity spill out.

"I...I shouldn't be laughing, it's just I remember hearing some of the kitchen staff saying that, when I was younger."

From behind tearful eyes, Hinata can see the amusement written clearly throughout Neji's face. She wipes her eyes and rose tinted cheeks of all traces of moisture. When she finally returns her attention to Neji, the brunettes' gaze has become soft and endearing.

"Hinata-sama, thank you. Its moments like these, that remind me of how far we've all come."

"You're welcome, Neji-Nii..." Hinata welcomes the man's praise from behind rosy cheeks.

Sasuke arrives from the trees behind Neji, ending the couples conversation. His alabaster complexion glows under the brilliant light of the moon. The Ravens' Sharingan fades as he walks onto the campground. Hinata combs a hand through her hair as he approaches. He passes Neji soundlessly before stopping near Hinata. Her eyes fall on the Ravens back, and slowly rise to his jet-black hair.

"Be ready for tomorrow, we move out by first light." the raven disappears into his canvas without another word or utterance.

"It's best I get some sleep now, Neji-Nii. I'm glad we got to speak, goodnight."

Hinata raises and makes her way over towards the tents by the time Neji can respond.

"Goodnight Hina-hime."

The girl turns around with a shocked expression, before melting into a warm, jovial smile at the sound of her old nickname. Hinata feels pressure building behind her eyes, as an onset of tears threaten to spill. As she enters the tent, Hinata can feel the overwhelming sense of happiness fill her body. Only when in the safety of her sleeping bag, does Hinata shed tears of glee. Things were getting back to how they once were, and it felt great. No longer would she have to feel uncomfortable or nervous when Neji was around. It would probably be hard for Hinata to convince Sasuke that she and Neji's relationship wasn't anything that was cause for concern, but she was ready to take on the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the end of chapter seven. Sorry if it was too long for yuo guys, I just wanted all your patience to be worth it. I promise that the next chapter will be better. New characters will be introduced, along with new problems. Don't forget to review, all comments are welcome! (^_^)**


End file.
